


Game of the multiverse

by Storey79



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storey79/pseuds/Storey79
Summary: Percy dies in the junkyard instead of Bianca. After dying he finds out that he was adopted by Mr. and Miss. Chaos, and if that was not shocking enuff. They built him a whole multiverse where he lives and dies over and over again till he is ready to take his place, As their adopted son. Gamer Fic, OP Percy, no Percy slash (Summary at start of the story).  also on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**An: This will be what Percy Sword will end up looking like in my mind at least the blade not that big of fan of the hilt**

Summary: Percy dies in the junkyard instead of Bianca. After dying he finds out that he was adopted by Mr. and Miss. Chaos, and if that was not shocking enough. They built him a whole multiverse where he lives and dies repeatedly till, he is ready to take his place, As their adopted son.

In his last life, he was able to find two major things that will make this life different than last time. First A golden control that unlocks his first creator level power "The Gamer '' and also his first major multiverse leak, the sword of Gryffindor. (An: this will cause Minor leakage not enough to make this a crossover).

He then will be sent back to experience yet another new life. He will be keeping none of his memories. His gaming ability will partly activate at age 5 but will not fully kick in till he hits the age of 11 so he has around a year to get used to the ability and do some training before he is thrown into the world of gods and demigods.

(be aware that the plot is currently undergoing some changes, as of now Percy will be meeting Annabeth before the age of 7 and will be building a party with her and having some adventures. the story will then go on to cover the book series)

**AN:**

**10/21/2020 sorry about all the update notification if you got them, I am reuploading with more edits and stuff**

**First off, I hate AN so I will try to make this one be the only one of any real length. I just hope that I do not fail at this task.**

**I will be doing my best to write this in a way where he could have become way overpower, but due to not having a lot of experience with RPGs he only becomes somewhat Overpowered with him making fewer mistakes as time goes on.**

**I am writing this as his first-time through life with his new video game powers, only considering stuff from his life where he unlocked these powers. In my mind, this is his first of many replays, so some things might seem useless or weak and they are. But in about 20 play throws they would not be. One key example of this is the achievement of "survive X years at camp". Which gives + 1% experience for each year he survived at camp. Since he has survived two full years in camp, he gains + 2% experience but in 20 play throws each dying at the same point he would then have +40% experience gain.**

**He will end up with Annabeth However it still might turn into a harem if it either fits just right or I get enough requests. The most likely person to be added is Nyx however even that is up in the air**

**Naturally I have very poor spelling and grammar skills but I am spending about 3 times longer editing them I am writing and I am about to round the 30k mark and not one complaint so I will leave up to you to decided.**

**I am not now or will I ever be a writer. I just have always wanted to try my hand at a gamer fic and decided that a Percy Jackson would be a lot easier than writing a Harry potter one which is honestly my proffer fanfiction or at least then one I know the best. I am using the slight crossover with harry potter to help fill in some gaps in my knowledge sorry if this bothers anyone.**

**I am going to try not to but there will probably be a lot of OOC just because I don't have the Character memorized. Sorry about this**

**One last note I am sure I am stealing Ideas from some fanfiction writers and honestly my apologies and if you point it out to me and it was not something, I have seen hundreds of times I will give you a shout out.**

**Now I do have to give a shout out to some stories I know I have stolen ideas from.**

**"Percy Jackson and the game" by Imjusttringtofindmyway**

**"Percy Jackson Champion of Hope" by Moonhorse96**

**"Harry Potter and the Game of Life" by Abadashery**

**"Avatar: Legend of Percy" by Dragon of Winter**

**"Core Threads" by theaceoffire**

**All of these are great stories, and I would highly recommend them.**

**If you're a writer reading this, and you think you can use something I used or even do a better job with this whole story feel free to use it. Hell, if You want to steal the whole thing just send me a message and I will send you the google doc and most importantly the google excel link along as you understand I will keep writing this if I want to.**

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 1: All Heroes must die:

**AN: I am happy with how this is for now however I might go back and do more editing let me know what you think. If you have any idea for gaming power an or features you want to see let me know.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 1: All Heroes must die:**

**Bianca's point of view:**

As I was climbing the hill of junk, I could not help but hear my body protest. When we were fighting the undead and I stabbed one wanting nothing more than for it to die. Suddenly I felt a strong pull in my stomach right as My blade had made contact with the spartoi causing it to burst into smoke. While I was happy that I was able to kill it, I was even happier about that pull. It felt like I have spent my whole life stuck in a wheelchair just to realize I could have just run instead. But it had felt so good, exhausting, but so good. Honestly, I don't think exhausting even began to capture just how draining that was, it felt like I had just sprinted a marathon with cinder blocks tied to my legs. Oddly I wanted nothing more than to get some rest just so I could do it again. However, for now I just focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

As we reached the top of the hill, I realized that I was mistaken this is not a hill of junk but a mound of treasure. I couldn't help myself. I let out "Woe, is that all gold?"

I heard Thalia say "It is, but do not touch Anything, this is the junkyard of the gods"." I simply just rolled my eyes knowing that if it was that important Zoe or Percy would tell me.

As we walked down, I turned out the chit chat going on behind me, still annoyed at being told what to do; besides I was in awe of everything around me. I happened to see an expertly carved bow sticking out of the ground. "Look Zoe a hunter's Bow" I quickly ran over to it and hefted it out of the Pile. I jumped back and yelped in surprise as the bow started to shrink in my hand until all that was left was a hair pen. "Wow this is just like your guy's magical items, it must have been a gift from a god, I wonder how it got here?"

Percy quickly spoke up" Bianca, put it back everything is here for a reason." I debated with myself but decided that it was not worth the hassle, besides the bow that Artemis gave me works just as well. As I tossed it aside something caught my eyes in the shadows a little way off. I quickly looked back over my shoulder and to my relief, once I had tossed the Hair pen, everyone else had just kept walking. I quickly snuck over to the shadows and pick up a small, dumb statue of Hades. Unlike everything else here, it was just made out of some common metals and a little bit of cheap paint that was already chipping off. However, to me, it was much more. It was made of hope. Hope that one day I would be able to talk with my brother again, truly talk like a brother and sister should. While I do not regret joining the hunters. I deeply miss my brother; I had practically raised him. Hopefully, when I give this to him, he will hug me and realize I still love him. At least I hope…...

I quickly rubbed my eyes to wipe away the moisture that had gathered and hid the figure of hope in my pocket. Then quickly jogged up to Zoe's side.

**Percy's point of View:**

As I walked, I could feel a bead of sweat slowly sliding down my face. While this climb had nothing on the climbing well back at camp, Normally I was not quite so exhausted beforehand. We had been going for a few days now with very little food and far less sleep. I truly hoped that whatever happened next a break was involved. However, no matter what I was not going to give up not while Annabeth was still missing. If only she was here right now, she would be going nuts right now. While constantly saying "Seaweed brain, make sure you do not touch anything"

I was broken out of my thoughts by Bianca speaking "Woe, is that all gold?"

I looked out over everything and could not believe my eyes. I thought 'Woe" was a pretty apt description of what was before us. Unlike Bianca, I could see some Celestial Bronze, silver, and Gems mixed in with all the gold. I even saw what looked like a golden long ax. Then there was the more modern stuff like Cars, washer machines, and some kind of massive computer.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard Thalia say, "It is, but do not touch Anything. This is the junkyard of the gods".

I thought about correcting her on I tall being just gold but decided not to. I just nodded my head in agreement on not touching anything.

Grover then spoke up, "Junk? How can you call all this junk" he then proceeded to bend down and scope up a crown made of gold with 2 large spikes surrounding an even larger spike that had an indent that looked like it could hold a gemstone. It had a multitude of cracks running all over it like it was just about to shatter.

Grover then took a bite out of the main spike causing the whole thing to shatter into a million pieces. Grover just sat there and chewed much the same way we would a piece of steak. Then Grover gave a small groan of pleasure and announced that it was delicious.

As we were walking down, I still could not wrap my head around just how much stuff was here. I was also getting a bad feeling about this. Like we were being watched and that if any of us tried to steal anything from here, that a painful death, would be the only form of apology that they would accept for our crimes.

As we reached the bottom, I saw Bianca running ahead of the group a little and bending over to pick something up. I thought about shouting for her to stop but I did not want to get on Zoe's bad side any more than I already was.

As she turned around, I saw that she had a bow in her hand and as she was turning it was morphing, morphing into something small, really small. Bianca let out a small "Yelp" and I thought for sure that something had gone wrong so I quickly tried to speak up. But before I could, Bianca was speaking again "Wow this is just like your guy's magical items it must have been a gift from a god, I wonder how it got here?"

I decided to speak quickly before she could decide to keep it" Bianca, put it back everything is here for a reason."

I could feel Zoe's eyes on me burning holes in the back of my head for daring to tell one of her hunters what to do. So, I just faced forward and pretended that it did not affect me. I mean hades forbid I know better than a hunter

We walked a little way in silence. I could tell that everyone was on edge. I look to my right and could see Grover jumping from foot to foot while drooling slightly. I guess when you're a Satyr this place is kind of an all you can eat buffet. Off to my left, I heard Thalia take out her spear. Then she said "I really don't like this place" as much as I agreed with her. I decided that a little bit of humor was in order so I decided to make a joke "What Telia do you think a flying washer machine is going to come over and drown you?"

Then off to my right, I heard something scurry around and then start buzzing. I quickly drew Riptide and scanned the area. I could hear Zoe and Bianca drawback an arrow along with Thalia pull out Aegis.

Percy "Anyone see it?"

Grover" I kicked something by mistake. It was pink I think?"

Thalia" I think I see it… is that…. a... Vibrator..."

Zoe "What kind of monster is a Vibrator?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up at her question and looking around I could see everyone but Zoe matching mine.

Percy" Mum… it's not a monster… it's… Thalia will tell you!"

Thalia "It's umm something…"

I heard rumbling like shifting scrap metal this time from somewhere behind us.

Percy "Guys I think we should keep moving."

Thalia jumped on my idea, granted I think she would of jump at any idea; that saves her from having to explain to Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the hunt what a woman sex toy was." Good idea!"

Zoe just nodded but I could tell she still wanted an answer to her question.

We decided to climb another pile of junk to see if we could spot the exit.

"Over there, I think I see a pickup truck we can use right past the exit." Grover said

"Awesome we only have to climb one more junk pile then we are out of this place." said Percy

As we were climbing up the last mound of junk, it started moving around and shifting.

Zoe" Quickly everyone, move we need to get to that truck."

We all started to run and slide our way down the mound of junk. I looked to my left and saw that a sword was falling right at Bianca unprotected back. I turned and dove, throwing Riptide to defect the falling sword. Bianca screamed when she heard the swords collide and fell, sliding the rest of the way to the bottom.

Zoe "Bianca NO!"

Percy "Go I'll get her I'm the closest."

I rolled back to my feet, then ran down the hill and grabbed her; but she was frozen stiff in fear. I turned my head to see what was causing her to be so afraid. It was a giant automaton about the size of a 3-story house. Then it turned towards us.

Percy" Bianca. You took something didn't you?!"

Bianca" what…. no..."

Percy" Look I don't have time to argue. You took something, that thing is turning towards us, and I for one did not take anything."

Bianca "It just a stupid little action figure, it's for Nico so maybe he forgives me for joining the hunters and talks to me again"

Percy "throw it away! it's not worth your life!"

Bianca just stood their tears running down her face shaking her head no.

I then picked her up and started running, while I sure as hell don't understand how an action figure can help her. I knew I would do anything to not lose Tyson.

As the automaton lifted its foot for the first time Bianca started telling me to put her down. "Put me down Percy. There is a hole on the bottom of his foot, so maybe I can climb inside him and Disabled him. Please take this and tell Nico I love him"

As I set her down, she tries to force the action figure into my hand

Percy "No Bianca. I am faster and have more experience take it and tell him yourself"

As I turned around, I saw a hilt sticking out of the junk pile next to me. I felt my pockets and noticed that Riptide still had not returned. So, I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. It was a well-made sword, the handle was silver with gold inlay, and right where the sword meets the handle was the largest ruby I had ever seen. It was slightly heavier than Riptide but just as well balanced.

I pushed Bianca towards the group. She stumbled the first couple steps then turned and looked at me. I just nodded so she took off full sprint towards the group.

I looked up at it wanting nothing more than to run away, But I could not if I ran then there was no chance that my friends would make it. I may fight with them but there is nothing I would not do for them so I said a quick prayer to the Gods "Please gods let me buy enough time for my friends to make it away safely." I did not kid myself while I would do everything I could to survive. I knew that most likely that trip up the hole was a one-way trip and I would not live to see Annabeth saved or even the sunrise tomorrow. I Readied myself. I pulled with everything I had gathering as much water as I could and gathered it around me. I knew it would not help much but maybe I could use the water to slow him down just enough for me to get in.

I could see the automaton turn and start heading after Bianca. I ran as fast I could while still holding the water around me. As he started to lift his foot, I got ready. I had one chance if I missed I would either die or not be able to make it to foot with the hole again.

As soon as he started to lower his foot I moved. I threw all the water at the bottom of the foot causing it to rise back up a little and for the automaton to lose a little bit of its balance I dove and went to a knee, then I stuck the blade straight up. The blade pierced some lines causing a spark and some liquid to fall on me. However, in the flash of light, I saw the latter on one side and quickly grabbed it, and just in time as well because the automaton started to lift his foot. I started to climb, and as I was climbing my foot accidentally kicked some sort of button.

Suddenly I was no longer climbing in pitch darkness. I had to blink several times before I could see again looking down, I saw my foot had kicked a button labeled Lights. I smiled a little bit then kept on climbing. As I was reaching the halfway point, I noticed that above was a hatch that kept on opening and closing. I stared at it for a minute then I heard a scream from outside and realized that I had to keep going.

I climbed up right before it and realized this was the knee joint and that it was only open when the leg was straight. I got as close as I dared, then I started to scrunch up my body. The next time it opened I lunged with everything I had then started to climb. My torso had just gotten clear when it started to move again. I pulled myself up the rest of the way praying that I was fast enough. I felt my foot catch on something. Next, I felt true agony, I've been cut, I've been stabbed, I've been poisoned, but nothing could compare to the feeling of having my foot crushed by over 500 tons, every bone from my ankle down was turned to dust. I never thought I would be grateful for having my foot cut off, but I was. Having my foot cut off mise well have been a lover's touch in comparison to having it crushed. I just gritted my teeth and kept climbing knowing that I was on even more of a timer now.

Once I reached the top of the latter and pulled myself up, doing my best to not put pressure on my stub. I could see a couple of control units. I quickly got up and gimped over to them. I started hitting buttons and pulling levers but the screen just started flashing improper "access code entered. Lower controls locked". Dam it, dam you to Hades Hephaestus. I ran to the door and it looked like it went up. It was locked so I tried to stab it with the sword I still had. Much to my surprise, it cut through it like butter, and there appeared to be some kind of smoking liquid coming out of the blade. I disregarded it and just kicked the door open without thinking and instantly wished I hadn't. I just gridded my teeth harder ignoring the cracking sound they were making. Then started climbing again.

Suddenly I felt an electric shock run through me. It felt something like sticking a fork into an electrical outlet. Luckily it passed quickly. Suddenly it came back even strong. I realized the automaton must have reached my friends and Thalia was hitting it with lightning bolts.

As much as I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted my friends to live more. So, I kept hoping she would hit it with a stronger bolt and she did deliver every 5 sec the feeling would come back even stronger. After about the 10th bolt I noticed my hands were smoking and I was starting to leave bloody handprints on every bar. I wanted to quit. I wanted to tell her to stop but then I heard Zoe scream "Grover watch out." Followed by Thalia screaming "No Grover, I can't lose you both."

I climbed even faster putting all my remaining energy into it. I had to make it to the top before he finished off Grover. Then I felt my whole-body spasms causing me to accidentally bite through my tongue. This bolt made her previous bolts feel like nothing more than a 9-volt battery. I spit out the part of my tongue I had bitten off, gritted my teeth and started to climb ignoring the fact that my palms were now burnt to the bone and I could hear bone hitting every time I grabbed the bar. I just gritted my teeth and kept going, I will die today, I knew it I had come to terms with it; but I was not going to die before saving my friends.

I reached the top and pulled myself up just as the bolt stopped. Using the last of my strength I pulled myself to a knee. I looked around and through my fuzzy vision. I saw something made of gold in a case and started crawling that direction. As I got closer, I saw that it was a golden controller. I used my elbow to break the case and tried to grab the controller just to realize my hand could no longer grab things. I looked down and could see the tips of my fingers were burned off and my palms were burnt to the bone.

I scooped the control up with my forearms and as I did a window open up, I quickly moved my head down and with my nose moved the right joystick and to my joy the robot view changed. I looked around and saw some power lines.

Then I heard a voice "Please either enter or state the passcode or automatic control will resume in 5 sec"

Hearing this I made up my mind and with my nose I moved the right joystick towards the power lines

"4 sec remaining"

the robot turned around took a step towards the power lines

"3 sec remaining"

he then took another step

"2 sec remaining"

then another I just hoped that he would make it before I lost control

"1 Sec Remaining"

I realized that he was not going to make it so I slammed my face on the buttons to the right of the joystick causing the robot to launch forward "passcode not enter controls now lock for 30 mins please….." right when the voice said please the automaton make contact with the wires.

I was expecting pain and I was not disappointed. The Pain was so great that I lost all control of my body and fell to the floor hitting my head. But I smiled. I had done it; I had saved my friends. "Uncle Hades here I come"

**AN: This is the introduction to what I hope will become a very long story. I am sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. If you liked it, I am glad and I am sorry that I have no idea when I will upgrade again. If you disliked it feel free to leave useful feedback in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Parents (1 of 2).

**AN: Sorry about the multiple notifications I went back and fix some errors main AN at the bottom.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Parents (1 of 2).**

**Percy's point of view:**

As I woke up, I felt confused. It felt like I was lying in a bed, which could not be right. I had just died; I should be at DOA Recording Studios trying to convince Charon to let me through for old time sakes. Since I died without a drachma to my name. 'Maybe Hades gave him that raise and I could use that as leverage.' Whatever it took I did not want to be stuck in that lobby for the next 3,000 years. My ADHD wanted to start wondering why I did not have one, But I just ignored it.

I tried to reach for Riptide, which should have been in my pants pockets, I froze. Much to my horror I was no longer wearing my jeans, but some impossibly soft pajamas… and only the said pajamas. 'Truth be told the fabric felt amazing' I just shook the thoughts away and thanked Zeus that the pajamas had pockets. Inside my right pocket was Riptide. Feeling a little better once I had a weapon, I decided it was time to open my eyes and face whatever the fates had decided to throw at me this time.

As I slowly open my eyes, I notice that it really did not help. The room was void black with not a single speck of light. I sat up and slowly eased Riptide out of my pockets trying my best to look casual just in case I was being watched. I uncapped Riptide and what should have been a light glow was instead an overwhelming bright light; that mise well have been the sun. I sat there feeling my eyes adjusting to the overwhelming light. After what felt like an hour I could finally see. I notice that Riptide's well-appearing bright did not seem to let off very much light. I slowly started to use it as a glow stick and explore the room.

The room was simple but quite nice. The bed was an overly large king-size from what I could tell and could easily hold 5 of me, there appeared to be some sort of design on the comforter but there was not enough light for me to make it out. Next to the bed on each side was matching bedside tables both were simple with two drawers and some sort of lamp on each. There were 3 doors, one of which was open. I slowly crept forward, careful to not make a sound. As I got closer, I noticed that there was a sink in this room meaning that this must be the bathroom. Realizing this Caused me to also realize that my bladder was fixing to burst. This caused me to quicken my pace. Just after I crossed the border a flashbang went off. I covered my eyes and dropped to one knee hoping that what every surprise attack would go over my head. After a couple of minutes of blinking my eyes and ears had finely adjusted.

As I looked around, I noticed that what I thought was a flash bang was just the light and fan turning on. Seeing that I was alone I quickly ran to the toilet and took care of my business. After relieving myself I took another look around. While the bedroom might have been simple the bathroom was anything but. The whole room was done in a deep-sea blue (#006994) and sea green (#3cb371) highlights. There was both a walk-in shower and a tub so large that it might as well have been a hot tub. As I turned around, I noticed for the first time that there was a stack of clothes and a note sitting on the corner. The note was written in ancient Greek so I was able to read it without too much hassle, it read.

"Percy,

We are so glad that you are finally awake.

Dinner will be ready shortly.

Please take a shower and brush your teeth then head downstairs.

-love Mom and Dad

-Ps please remember to put on clothes as well.

PSs or don't I'm sure someone here would not mind ;P"

Reading that last line caused Percy to blush a deep red wondering who would want to see him naked.

'Love Mom and Dad?' Maybe Poseidon saved me and I am in Atlantis after thinking about it for a couple of minutes, I decided that must be what is going on. Who else would sign Mom and Dad, but then again Poseidon has never told me that he loves me so maybe not? I decided to not overthink it.

Stripping down to his birthday suit I decided to give the tub a pass for now and headed for the shower. Once I was in the shower, I started looking around for the faucet to turn on the water when I saw what looked like a tablet built into the wall. I stepped towards it and saw that there was a big green button labeled start. So, I pressed it. Instantly all 20 shower heads (4 built into the wall on the left and right with one normal shower head up top, 9 built-in shower heads from in front of me, and finally a giant shower head above me) turned on and started blasting me with the perfect temperature of the water. I could instantly feel my body starting to relax, I took a mouthful of water to rinse out my mouth and noticed that while it was clean water it had a slightly salty taste. That explains why it felt just so good the heat and the pressure was causing my muscles to relax well the salty water was causing my body to heal any and all issues it had. I noticed that the fan and the light no longer felt too bright and too loud instead it felt just like my bathroom at home would.

Then I realized that I had to hurry or I would be late for dinner. So, I quickly washed myself taking care to scrub my Pitts and my crutch since I recently noticed that I had been producing more and more BO. I pushed the red button on the tablet to turn off the shower. As I was walking out of the shower, I willed myself dry so as to not waste any more time drying myself off. I quickly got dressed in the pitch-black Shorts that seem to swallow the light around them and the dark pink(#8b2e62) polo shirt I was left. Well, I loved the shorts which seemed to have a multitude of pockets with each one capable of holding a full-size water bottle, I really was not a fan of the polo shirt which both had a collar and was pink. I just decided that my mother must have picked it out for me and decided to just wear it without making a fuss.

As I exited from the bathroom, I was greeted by a girl jumping at me and wrapping her arms and her legs around me, I swore that with the force she used it should have broken at least one rib but it didn't. I instantly caught her doing my best to grab her hips and not her ass. As she pulled back and got down, I got a good look at her. Her hair was black even darker than the shorts I had on, which should not have been possible but it was. She looked like she was about my age so maybe 15 or so. She was around 5'4" and had an hourglass frame. She was wearing cutoff jeans with a black tank top that matched my shorts. I had just realized I had been staring and gave my head a small shake to bring my eyes up to meet hers. Her eyes were pitch black with specks of silver which reminded me of the night sky.

She had this look on her face that was somewhere between a smirk and a smile. But the most overwhelming part about her was her aura; she had power rolling off of her that would make an Olympian tremble with fear. However, something about that look on her face told me that I had nothing to fear from her. It was the kind of look that said: "to the world, I am this powerful force that should be feared but to you, I am just me".

While, I had no idea who this girl was. I knew two things like I knew my name: 1. I would die to protect her and 2. She would die to protect me. While, I had no reason to feel this way. I just did I felt an instead bond with her even stronger than the one I had with Annabeth.

**Nyx's point of view:**

I was home visiting my parents when it happened. The Bell rang and the light flashed. The 3 of us quickly went to the board to see who was home. I may or may not have squealed and jumped up and down when I saw who it was. While, I like all the versions of Percy from across the multiverse and even visit many of them from time to time Percy was always my favorite.

**Flash Back:**

**Nyx's point of view:**

You see when my parents decided to make Cody his own multiverse, they needed someone to watch over him for the 100 years it would take to make. I reluctantly agreed on the condition that they first turn him into Percy so I could be in my favorite form known as Nyx from the Greek pantheon. At first, I was not a fan of the little 15-year-old kid, until one day I had to go to earth and decided to take him with me. Figuring that if the experience broke him, he was not worth the fucking time my parents were taking making him his own multiverse.

Nyx "Hey shit for brains, come over here."

Percy "what do you want, O queen of bitchiness."

Nyx "You know what little punk, I have to go down to Tartarus today and you're coming with. Maybe spending a little time down there will teach you some manners."

Percy "Sure whatever let's just fucking go."

I then shadow traveled us both down to Tartus making sure to make it extra fast to fuck with Percy. As soon as we landed, Percy turned and threw up the cereal he had had for breakfast. I just smirked and started to walk away. I heard him start to follow. I decided if the little shit going to call me the queen of bitchiness, I will show him what it means to be a bitch. I snapped my fingers summoning a bucket and a mop.

Nyx "Do you think you can just throw up in my house and leave it there? No, you will clean this up then you will spar with my guards until you are either dead or I am done with my business"

Percy "Fine, but what am I supposed to fight the guards with, the bucket?"

I just snapped my fingers once more summoning Percy one of my favorite shields, The "Shadow of Thorns''. It was a round shield with little blades all around the border, which would break off into your opponent's armor or skin when hit then instantly regrow, it was made out of the void so it was of the deepest black ever imagine. While in my hands each of the tiny blades could suck a person into the void killing even a god. In Percy's hands, the blades were just extremely sharp blades that were easy to hurt yourself on.

As I walked, I summoned one of my high-ranking guards and told him "See that boy in there, once he is done cleaning, I want you to "teach" him how to fight."

The guard let out a sadistic chuckle "but of course my Mistress of darkness. Can we kill him?"

I stopped for a second and thought about it; before I decided that killing him would be too much hassle "No, no killing but if it should take him a year or two to wake up that would be fine."

The guard simply smirked, "Let your will be done, my mistress."

After that, I just walked off leaving him in the hall. 'if this goes right, I will not have to deal with the annoying shit for a couple of years and mother and father never need to know'.

A couple of hours later I decided to go collect Percy's body, and head back to my parents for the night. Much to my surprise, Percy was still on his feet. He had blood dripping down his face and both of his arms, he had two black eyes, and his left shoulder appeared to be dislocated. I looked around and saw that there were several new guards knocked out, and even one empty set of armor which meant that Percy had killed them.

I smiled maybe there was more to this little shit then I thought. I noticed that Percy was fighting one of my more experienced guards now, and that he had picked up the short sword that the guard he had killed had been using. I decided to see how he fought for myself.

**Percy's point of view:**

I tried to raise my shield to deflect the blow that was meant to take my head off. But all I could do was move my shield a little bit, just enough to stop the blow from taking my head. But the blow did send me back several steps. I could not keep this up much longer. I decided to try throwing the shield at the guard to distract him. Then to try and run at him and swipe his legs with my sword. As I threw the shield, I felt a slight pull in my stomach but what shocked me, even more, was the shield took off spinning like a saw blade, right at the guard. As I was about to charge the guard, I noticed that the blades around the shield, started to fly off sending small knives flying. Most of them were heading towards the guard however somewhere flying back towards me. I was able to use my sword to block a few, but some still got through. However, compared to the 5 or 6 that was coming at me the guard was being pelted with at least 20 blades along with the whole shield rushing towards him. In his rush to block the big shield, he missed one of the small blades, which caught him right in the throat. He broke up into dust just like the other had. I fell to my knee determined to catch my breath before the next guard showed up. When I heard clapping coming from my right.

**Nyx's point of view:**

While, I will be damned, maybe he is not such a waste of time after all. After seeing him take out one of my guards, I decided to show myself, so I decided to start slow clapping.

Nyx "While, it looks like I might have miss judge you, maybe you're not such a waste of time after all"

Percy "Go to hell"

Nyx "Well I would but we are currently in the deepest pit of it. So technically we already did go to Hell." I laughed and I swore I saw Percy smiling at my joke

Nyx "I'll tell you what Percy, I'll give you 3 options.

Option 1. We can go back to my parents' house just like we are now.

Option 2. I can heal you up and we can have a spar and if you land a blow on me, I will do my best to treat you better.

Option 3. We spar just like you are right now and if you land a blow on me, I will heal you up and you can make one reasonable request.

Percy "Why the games?"

Nyx "Rather I like it or not, we are stuck together for the next 95 years. If, and it's a big if, you're not just the annoying little kid I think you are then maybe these next 95 years don't have to be so bad."

Percy "Okay Nyx, I will go with option 3. My terms are as followed for the next 95 years and any time we meet in the future you will appear as my physical age, and over the next 95 years we go to one theme park a year and try our best to become friends"

Nyx 'Dam I hate being a little kid, but in the terms all I have to do is match his age. So, I can just age him up.' "Deal, now for calling me Nyx instead of bitch, I will pop your shoulder back in for you." I walked over and grabbed his arm, and I quickly twisted and pushed it. "Just so you know, for trying to trap me in the body of a teenager. I did it in the most painful way possible"

Percy "You fucking…"

I interrupted him and wiggled my finger, saying "If you call me bitch, I will dislocate both of your shoulders." I said in a teasing tone, Percy just glared at me.

**Percy's point of view:**

'Okay, all I have to do is draw blood. How hard can that be?'

I slowly stood up palming one of the metal spikes, that had hit me in the leg earlier. "Okay, just let me grab my shield, please?"

Nyx raised an eyebrow at me "Only, because you said please." she teased.

I slowly walked by her, dragging my sword on the ground. Just as I was about to pass her, I raised my sword, as if to strike her. She saw this coming apparently and stomped on my elbow shattering it. I gasped in pain. She followed up her stomp with a roundhouse kick to my chest, this caused me to go flying backwards. As I was flying through the air, I threw the little blade that I held in my off hand right at her head.

Nyx "Percy, Percy, Percy, while I enjoy dirty tricks as much as the next girl. If you genuinely want to make a woman happy though you will have to learn to follow through with it."

I smiled at her "Hey princesses of darkness, you have a little something right here." as I fingered my cheek.

**Nyx's point of view:**

As I reached up to my cheek, I was wondering what the punk was talking about. My fingers were then greeted by something warm and wet. As I pulled my hand away, I saw it, there was not much, but there on my fingers was platinum blood.

**End of flashback:**

**Nyx's point of view:**

While I was mad at first, over the next 95 years we became the best of friends, and I kind of, ended up falling in love with him. I know that he already had a true love, so I tried to just ignore it knowing full well that my Percy would be no more, once his memory was wiped and that he would not even remember me. But, that first time he came back I fell in love with him all over again. Even without his memory, somehow, he always seems to remember me. Now I am not saying that he knows my name or our history, but he always seems to instinctively know me, I try to not let my hopes get up but, hey a girl can dream can't she.

While I try to hide it from my mother. She already knew, and that is the reason that I am allowed to go and live a life beside him from time to time. With the agreement that if we fall in love, more times than he does with his soul mate, then we can be together.

I shook my head, shaking myself from my daydream. I then grabbed the note that my mother was holding out for me and rushed to his room. Once I got there, I simply shadow traveled through the door. While I did not know how long he would still be asleep, I had to see him.

You see when Percy dies in the multiverse, his body and mind are transferred here; after being fully healed. He then sleeps for a little bit, until his unconscious mind learns to handle his new body. Then he wakes up with all his memories, from his last life, and only his last life, for now.

I quickly went to his closet, and picked him out some clothes. I decided to go with silk boxers, the pair of shorts I had made for him during our time together, and finally a polo shirt that would complement his eyes. I then set them on the bathroom counter, and set the note that my mother had given me on top of them. I was about to read the note, when I heard Percy stirring in his sleep.

I quickly shadow traveled into the lazy boy that was in the corner of his room. I watched as he stumbled around, then pulled out his sword to use its dim glow. I quickly wrapped the shadows around myself, so that he would not be able to see me, sitting in the corner. I knew I probably should not have been watching him, but you try to look away from the man of your dreams walking around half-naked after not seeing him for 14 years. It's just not going to happen, besides it's not like it was his bottom half.

Percy then walked into the bathroom and freaked out. When the bathroom light and fan turned on. You see when your body is new, sound and light are quite hard on it, due to using senses that have never been used before. Just imagine the lights turning on in the morning being the sun, and the alarm being a turbojet, and you will get the idea.

I closed the door, because as much as I would love to join him in that shower, or even just watch. He has not chosen me…" yet." I whisper to myself, hoping that it is true.

I decided to make his bed, in order to kill some time. Then I started pacing, about 15 mins later I heard the bathroom door start to open. As soon as it did, I could not help myself, I ran up and glomped him, as hard as he could handle.

Like always he was a gentleman about it, and grabbed my hips instead of my ass, much to my disappointment. As I pulled back and started to get down, I caught his eyes scanning my body. I simply smirked at him, well trying to hide my smile. His eyes finally broke contact with my D breast and met my eyes. His face showed a couple of things but the main one was unsureness.

Nyx "Hi Percy, I'm Nyx primordial of night. I'm sorry about the very friendly greeting, but I actually know you super well, in fact, you are my best friend. Your memories of me have been wiped so don't feel bad for not remembering me. Your parents will explain everything after dinner."

Percy "Umm, hi Nyx, I'll be honest, I don't know what to say… but I do feel like I can trust you, for some reason so lead the way, I guess.

**An: I decided to cut the chapter short here, well if you can count 3.9k words short lol. I have what will become the next chapter all typed up and the first two parts of editing done. I just don't have time to fishing editing ~5.9k worth of word this morning, and since this is such a good breaking point, I decided to at least give you guys something today.**

**Also, this is not me deciding a pairing it is just adding another person as a possibility, while trying my hand at a little OCC please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Parents (2 of 2).

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Parents (2 of 2).**

As we walked down the hall, towards what I assume was the dining room. I could not help but look around. This place was a strange mix of modern and olden. Most of the furniture and appliances looked like they had come right out of some high-tech companies R&D. While the decor would of look right at home in a museum. Finally, we rounded a corner and to my surprise we were not heading to a dining room, but a front room.

There was a massive TV that took up most of the main wall, with speakers throughout the room. It was currently turned off, but I can imagine when it is turned on it would be better than any movie theater. In the middle of the room, there were two matching black leather loveseats. If the indents in the carpet where anything to go by, it looked like they recently had been moved to face each other instead of the tv. Nyx quickly plopped herself down, in the middle of the open loveseat. I was just frozen. The two people sitting on the other couch were like nothing I had ever seen.

First off, they were each giving off an aura so strong that it made Nyx's feel like nothing more than some preschool bully.

The woman had hair that looked like a layered rainbow, and Skin so pale that it looked like a fresh snowdrift. Her eyes however were almost just like Nyx, but instead of seeing the sky, it looked like I was seeing the cosmos. She was slender but not skinny. You could clearly see she had some defined muscle, but also had just enough fat to complement it. Put simply, she is what every runway model strives for. She was wearing something like Nyx's, with skin-tight jean cutoffs, and a tank top, but where Nyx was black, hers was Rivers and oceans intermixed with landmasses, it looked like she was wearing the earth as a shirt. But the strangest thing, she was wearing a collar around her neck, with a tag that read, "Property of Chaos".

The man was no less all inspiring. He had pitch-black hair with a streak of white on his right side. His eyes were a mix of blue and green reminding me of earth. He was well built but still lean; he had a body of an Olympic athlete if that athlete did every event and was also part giant. He wore simple blue jeans with a shirt that looked like the cosmos. I was quite glad to not see a collar around his neck as well.

I could see that the female was waiting for something, while the male looked quite happy to sit in silence for the next thousand years. Finally, I shook my head trying to come to my senses, that was a mistake. As soon as I was done shaking my head, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me in for a hug. At first, I froze but then I started to slowly melt into it. It felt like a blue hot chocolate on a cold winter's morning. Then as I started to relax, she hugged me tighter and the hug morphed and there was only one word to describe how it felt. While I still had no idea who this woman was, there was only one person that hugged the way she did "Mom?" I asked timidly.

Chaos Female "Yes dear but not in the way you are thinking. I promise to explain everything but for now, let us just enjoy this, it has been so long since I last felt one of your hugs", she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her the same as I would My birth mother. I pulled her in tight and held her for a minute or so before I started to slowly loosen my grip.

Once I fully broke away, I started to turn when suddenly the man was there.

Chaos Male "Hey son, I'm not much of a talker, but I just wanted to let you know just how proud I am of you. Unlike your mother, I will wait for the hug till you're ready." He said in a deep voice that seemed to both echoes with a warning and made me feel safe as well. He then stretched out his arm as for a handshake.

I then took his hand and gave it a firm shake, once up and down. This caused him to smile in pride.

Nyx then proceeded to stand back up and pulled me down on the couch next to her. She was sitting far closer than was needed, but something about it felt right so I just let it be.

My mother? 'That feels both right and wrong at the same time, and I am not sure why.' Then my …mother… started to speak.

Chaos Female (now called Mom) "Well Percy I am sure you have a lot of questions, but dinner is ready now. So do you want to eat first then talk later, or do you want to talk now and eat later, or do you…" she was interrupted by the male Chaos.(from now on called Dad)

Dad "Dear you know that eating and talking at the same time never goes well."

Mom "Fine but last time it was so much fun" she looked like someone had just told her that she could not have her dessert tonight.

Just then Nyx's stomach gave a loud grumble causing her to blush a little.

I just laughed a little and said "Well I think Nyx might try to eat me if we hold off on eating any longer. "

Nyx just crossed her arms and said, "That was only one time!" she sounded like a 5-year-old pouting.

Percy "WAIT, WHAT…."

Dad "Relax Percy."

Mom "Besides, I think she much rather have you eat her instead."

Hearing this I turned so red I am amazed my head did not explode.

Nyx threw a dagger at Mom and said "Mom!" Mom simply caught it set it on the armrest

Dad "That's enough out of everyone, let's eat."

Mom "Yay" and she started clapping her hands.

Nyx threw another dagger, just for it to blink out of existence mid-flight.

Dad "Food not out." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Mom "Well I guess that's good as well." but she looks slightly disappointed and sent a wink at Nyx.

I just ignored them, not wanting to know what they meant. I heard someone snap their fingers then felt something warm and solid fall into my hands. Much to my surprise, it was blue tuna mac and cheese, just like my mother used to make when I was younger. I took a bite and it tasted just like it as well. We ate in a comfortable silence, until everyone was finished. Then Dad snapped his fingers and all the bowls disappeared.

Dad "Okay everyone, get comfortable. As we know from experience, this is going to be a long talk."

Nyx then proceeded to plop her feet into my lap while laying down on the couch, with her shoulders and head against the armrest. While I felt a little weird with her feet in my lap, I just ignored them. I could tell by how quickly she got comfortable that she had done this hundreds of times.

Mom "Okay, Percy I am going to ask you to do something really hard. I want you to sit there and be quiet while I lay out the main points, I promise you can ask questions at the end."

I just nodded my head.

Mom: "Okay Percy, you are our adopted son and we are your parent. Yes, parent as in singular. You see being all-powerful and all-knowing can be a bit overwhelming, even more so after a couple of million years. This caused us to develop split personality disorder. That is where one person has two completely different personalities, to the point that they are almost like two different people. Since we were an all-powerful being, we decided to give each personality its own body. So, I became Mom and he became Dad. We are still one person and can rejoin at any time, but we are happier like this. Do you understand so far?"

I simply nodded my head in reply. Thanks to my ADHD I started playing with Nyx feet to keep myself calm, slowly rubbing circles on one then the other.

Mom seeing what I was doing sent Nyx a wink without me noticing.

Mom "I am Chaos playful side, his ability to create and make changes, I am also the outspoken one and the one to interacts with the most people. On a normal day I take on 98% of the original Chaos's duties."

Dad "I am Chaos need to keep things the same, I am strong and passionate I am the only thing that keep the changes and fun in check with order and logic. I am more than capable of handling 100% of Chaos's Duties, however I prefer to let your mother handle them, and to simply just handle her, and to help her relax when she needs it."

Mom "Now at first these were very cut and dry, however over time we have picked up habits from each other and are even more like two different people now. Luckily, we fell deeply in love, which yes is a little egotistical, but what can I say, he is my other half, literally." She gave a chuckle at her own joke.

I just sat there in shock at what I was learning about the creator. I changed from rubbing circles on Nyx feet, to stretching out her toes and popping them.

Mom "This is where you come in. You see Percy, just like any person would when there in a long-term relationship for millions of years, we wanted to grow our family. We debated for eons on how we wanted to do this, while we have children and love them, but they are just not on the same field that we are, and most are not willing to do what it would take to get there, without getting something in return that we are not willing to give them. So we decided to adopt, We looked all over the multiverse to try and find a person that we could love, and that would be worthy of having our vast power, and we found you or more accurately your sole. In every instance of you, across the whole multiverse you are a hero and a good person 98% of the time, and when you're not its typically because of events that where beyond your control."

Dad" On a side note the multiverse could not handle you if those number where reversed. 100% of the time when you go evil, you are never stopped. You even manage to accomplish all your goals 93% of the time." I could hear the pride in his voice.

After a brief pause, Mom went on "We decided to adopt you, out of all your soul parts because of what you did. You used your body to shield the girl that you love, without a second thought, and without thinking of yourself. Just like your counter parts across the multiverse you made a hero's choice. Sadly, this you lacked the hero's body that your counter parts typically have. Meaning that you did not survive your act of heroism.

I spoke up here because I had to know "Wait what happened to that girl?"

Mom "Sadly, against your best efforts, you did fail; however, she died knowing that you loved her, more than you loved life itself, and that Percy is something that very few people ever get to truly know" I saw her wipe away a tear here.

Percy "O, what happened to her?"

Mom "Since she was that version of your soul mate, we brought her along, however Just because she was your soul mate in that lifetime. Does not mean she is or will become the final version of your perfect match, Because of this Percy you have to rediscover love every life time. Percy, please hold your questions till the end, I promise to answer them all, you can even write them down if you want to."

I just nodded my head and went back to mindlessly playing with Nyx feet. I had started to run my nails up and down the souls of her feet, causing her to wiggle around, I just ignored her wiggling, I figured that if it bug her to much, she could just move her feet off my lap.

Mom "Because of this sacrifice, and the life your soul always lives. We plucked you out of the main multiverse and brought you here; where we then took 100 years to make you your own multiverse. We did this because, one lifetime or even a million could not prepare you to handle the amount of power and responsibility that comes with being our son."

Nyx then stop wiggling and spoke up "Those 100 years Percy, is when we became best friends. We spent every day of those 100 years together. Getting to know each other." I sent her a quick smile and was about to say something when Dad spoke up.

Dad "Percy we are so proud of you, but you are still not ready. But someday you will be, and you took your first large step to getting there, right at the end of your last life, but we will get to that later."

Dad "Go ahead and ask your questions now son."

Percy "Do I always meet this girl who was my soulmate?"

Mom "No, not always, but most of the time yes, but you don't always get with her and sometimes you get with her and other people it really depends on you."

Percy "What was her original name?"

Mom "Her original name was Jenifer Walker."

Percy "Did I meet her in my past life? Who is she?"

Mom "You knew of her in some form or another but that is all I will say for now, otherwise it would be telling, but you have met her in your other lives.

My mother then proceeded to hand me a photo, that showed a boy that looked a lot like me but with emerald green eyes, that seem to spark with barely contained power, and a scar on his forehead. In his arms was a girl who had hair like that of a wildfire with cute freckles all over her... as I had been looking at the photo, the girl had moved, I nearly jumped out of my seat causing everyone to laugh at my expense. "It moved"

Nyx "We have been sitting here telling you about the multiverse, that your parents are the split personality of the creator, that you have your own personal multiverse, and the thing that surprises you, and causing you to react, is the fact that we have mastered the art of printing Gifs?!" she just looked at me with a disbelieving look on her face while my parents started laughing.

Percy "I guess you have a point." As I was moving to take another look at the photo. I was given another photo to look at.

Mom "Other times, you find love elsewhere."

I looked down and while it was the same me now the girl had brown bushy hair that kind of reminded me of a cat's tail. But before I could look any further yet another photo got added to the pile.

Mom "Sometimes you find love in the oddest places."

This time the photo showed a blonde girl with a bottle cap necklace. Yet another photo was added to the stack. This time my mother let me look at it for a minute. It was a photo of me and 6 girls. All 3 of the other girls were there, but there were 3 others as well. My mother spoke up before I could look any further.

Mom "And finally, sometimes you find that you have enough love to share it and make multiple people happy at the same time. What I am trying to say dear is love who you want to love and in the end the person or people that you loved the most will join you in the end."

Percy "What do you mean join me?"

Mom '' Percy once you have lived your best life, in all versions of you in the multiverse, all your memories of every one of your lives, will be unlocked. Then you will be able to remember every second of every life. You will remember what it is like to kill and be killed, to love and beloved, to master every power known to gods and to be a powerless kid getting beat on by his Dad. Once you have all this knowledge then you will be ready to join us and stand by our side, as our son wielding the same power we do."

Percy "So all the girl I love will be joining me?"

Mom "Yes and no dear only the woman or women's, who you love the most will be by your side with you. The others will be treated just like your friends, made immortal, and allowed to live on our home planet, doing whatever they want to do."

Looking at this photo, I had to wonder. 'What would happen to the other girls?' It made me feel like a player, thinking of how I will be with so many girls, and love them, but in the end only be with one of them. Will the other girls remember our times together? And if they do will they be just left to wonder why they were not worthy to be loved. As much as I wanted to protest this, I just left it for now hopefully when the time came, I would understand better how to handle this.

Percy "You keep saying multiverse, can you please explain this?"

Dad" Think of the multiverse like a giant unsliced loaf of bread. You have your million or so main universe with each one being very unique. That will eventually become the main slices. Now take one slice and cut it into a million slices. Now you get the same universe but with each slice being slightly different. In one you are born female, in another Gabe is a better father to you then Sally is a mother, in yet a Different one you are the son of Hades.

I just nodded along, trying my best to understand something that was way beyond me. I ended up just holding Nyx's foot like it was a hand with a finger between each toe. While I try to focus on every word he was saying.

Dad "Now you take each one of the slices above and keep slicing it into a million pieces, an infinite amount of times. Now you get to world's so similar that you could spend a life time looking and never finding a difference, because the only difference was that when you were 1 year old you woke up one morning and yawn ,before you pooped your diaper well in the other you pooped then yawn."

Percy "So when you say my other self, do you mean from across the multiverse."

Mom "Yes."

Percy "Why can I not remember all my past lives?"

Mom "We do this so that you can have a fresh start at every life. Granted this time might be different, but that will be up to you and that is all I am saying on that topic."

Percy "So what you're telling me is that the life I just lived for the people I just died for was all fake?"

Mom "NO No-No-no. It was all just as real as the one you originally came from. And everyone you met and everyone you loved in all the universe will have their soul combine similar to what we are going to happen to you; but you will be responsible for picking out what life's get combined. "

Percy "What do you mean by best life?"

Mom "The life that you find the truest happiness, where you are loved, and you love others, where you are powerful, but not cost of everything else. You also have to have all the tokens unlocked as well."

Percy "What do you mean tokens?" I was started to twitch some form sitting still too long, so I started rubbing Nyx feet again.

Dad "Let us keep this simple. There are a multitude of items and or events hidden in your world. That when found or triggered they unlock a new ability and or feature for your world. Our hope is that you will slowly find these when you are ready and slowly turn the multiverse into just a finite amount of different universes and once that is done you will truly start trying for your best life."

I interrupted him "Does that mean I can't have a good life until I find them all?" I asked in a rush. It was not till after I had spoken, that I realized that I had interrupted the most powerful being in the multiverse, but since they call themself my parents, I just figured worse case I am grounded. 'Why am I so okay with calling them my parents and so cool with everything going on?'

My Dad just cleared his throat and continued like I had not just interrupted him "As I was saying. Once you have all the tokens unlocked, you can start working on living your best life." He raised his hand before I could speak up. "Please Percy do not interrupt me when I am talking." He then waited a second then continue. "While you cannot have what we are calling your best life, with out all of the tokens unlocked. While on the journey you are still very capable of living an incredibly happy life filled with love and joy."

I raised my hand at this point like I was in class and waited, till my Dad gave me a nod. "Why am I handling this all so well? And I am so Okay with you guys declaring yourself my parents? and being so friendly with Nyx? Also, how has my smart mouth not acted up as much as normal?"

Dad "Percy this is something called a bleed-over effect. While, you do not remember having this conversation you have actually had it a couple of million times. Because of this your mind has mostly accepted all of this and trusts the people you are around. The same thing will happen in your lives as well, people that you knew quite well in multiple lives you will be drawn towards again. While this will not make you instantly call us Mom and Dad when you see us it does make you more open to the idea of us being your parents. In your lives that you re-live it will be strong enough to make you say high to a stranger on the train, when otherwise you would have just sat quietly; but not strong enough to make you try to befriend someone that has already been rude to you. And you have not been so smart mouth because Your ADHD is turned down while you are here to help this go smoothly. We learned after the first hundred times."

I guess that made sense, well as much sense as any of this has made.

Dad "Now back to the tokens, in your last life you were able to find two powerful ones, in your last hour of life. Which is unheard of at any point in any of your multiverse; because of this and much persuasion on the women's side. We will be gifting you with" he was then interrupted by Mom who was bouncing up and down looking like a little girl about to explode with happiness.

Mom and Nyx" A pet!" they squealed While bouncing up and down in joy, well either that or they really needed to pee.

Dad "Well it's going to be a familiar, not a pet. Which means it will be your lifelong partner in your next life and all the ones that follow. Now about the other tokens.''

Mom" No let us pick out the pet first."

Dad "No dear, please sit down," he said calmly and in a voice with no malus but by the looks on the girl's faces, you might as well have been telling them that Christmas had been canceled. Seeing this he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Okay, as long as you two can sit quietly we will only cover one token first." They both just nodded but I could feel Nyx shaking in excitement.

Dad "You found the token of a golden controller. This unlocked one of your most powerful creator level powers. "The Gamer." this allows you to play your life as a video game. I could go into more detail however I think it will be more fun to show you when we handle your next two tokens instead."

Suddenly, we were teleported to an all-black room while still sitting on the couches.

Percy "Where are we?"

Dad "We are in the gaming room."

Just then the room around us lit up and I had a tablet in my hands. the wall in fount of us read "Familiar creator" below that was a long list of different animals.

Nyx "Percy I know you still don't know me that well, but as your best friend will you trust me to pick this out for you Please?" She then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and let me tell you, if you think normal eyes are hard to resist, try ones that look like the night sky. It literally looks like the whole night sky is just begging you.

Part of me really wanted to say no, this would be my pet and I kind of wanted to get some say in it, but she is my best friend and I could tell that saying No would hurt her, and she did have 100 years getting to know me. So, I closed my eyes and handed her the control. I heard a squall then felt her wrap me in a quick hug and then I felt something soft and wet on my cheek. She had just kissed me on my cheek.

Nyx "Now keep your eyes close and no peeking." I could hear her grin in her voice.

Mom "This is so unfair I call dibs on your next token."

I thought about arguing, however I decided that it would be pointless. So, I just sat there understanding that for the next little while my life choices, would be being made for me by women who in all honestly probably knew what was better for me then I did. I felt Nyx get up at some point and walk away for a couple of minutes then come back. Filling her get up made my think about the kiss she gave me. 'Was the something that we had always done, or did it mean something.' I decided that it was just part of our friendship that I was made to forget about.

A little while later I heard Nyx say "Done! Now, create!"

Next thing I knew, I felt something small and soft fall into my lap, so I opened my eyes. I was greeted by a pair of deep forest green eyes surrounded by black fur.

Nyx "Everyone, meet Rogue." Witch was followed by a small "Mew"

I broke eye contact from the eyes and picked her up. She was probably 6 inches long and weight half a pound dripping wet. "Hey Nyx, well she's almost as cute as you are. Are you sure that she can survive a life of a demigod?" It was not till after I had said it, that what I had just said registered, realizing what I had said blushed to my roots. I looked up to see that Nyx was blushing as well.

Nyx cleared her throat. "Well you see, that is not a normal kitten, it's a "Nemean Shadow Jaguar."

Dad "Pardon me, did you just say a Nemean Shadow Jaguar?" Nyx nodded her head. "That was not one of the options, hell that animal only ever existed once, and that was in a lab."

Mom "That's enough dear. Nyx talked to me about it and I gave her a cheat code, to unlock all choices for 5 mins" I could tell Dad was still annoyed, but he let it go.

Nyx seeing as the coast was clear decided to go on. "So, Rogue here is a Nemean Shadow Jaguar, which means he has all the power of both a Nemean Lion, and A shadow Jaguar and thanks to your gaming powers he will grow as you level him… So, do you like him…?"

I could tell that she had put a lot of effort into it, first picking out Rogue breed, even going so far to ask my mother for a cheat code. Next, she went through and picked out his patterning, she most likely had to designed it by hand because Rogue looked far more like a cat, then he did a jaguar. Taking a closer look at Rogue. His face was nearly all black, other than a small strip of white on his cheek. Her nose was pink with a small dot of black in the center that look vaguely like a heart. His body and tail were all black. His paws though where each white and stopped at a different point on his leg, and it honestly looked like he had 4 different size socks on.

I set Rogue on the couch and stood up. I then grabbed Nyx's hand and pulled her up and then proceeded to pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her on her forehead. "Thank you, Nyx Rogue is amazing, and I am sure he will be just like you. A loyal and loving friend that will always have my back, even if sometimes you are kicking it instead of protecting it."

Nyx then proceeded to punch me in my shoulder saying. "You jerk, you can't be making a girl cry, right before you leave them all alone again" I was worried at first, till I realized that she has an ear to ear smile on her face.

Dad "Percy, it is time that you get going to your next life." I could detect some sadness in his voice.

Percy "What about that other token?"

Dad "Your mother decided to take care of all of that one for you, let us just say, that your world will now hold some new things for you to discover. And that Riptides got some upgrades.

Percy "But wait, I thought I was meant to learn about my new gamer power while using the tokens?"

Dad "You where, however you really don't need to learn anything that the game will not teach you, besides while it is possible to keep your memories using the gamer ability I don't see you being able to do that yet. So, you would have just forgotten about it anyway."

Percy "O… Okay…" I had just met them, but I already did not want to say goodbye "Can I stay a little longer?"

Mom "I would love nothing more than for you to never leave, but you still have some growing to do, and the longer you stay here the harder it is to say goodbye again." I could see that my question had caused tears to start rolling down her cheeks, so I slowly broke off the hug with Nyx and went over and wrapped her in a hug. She started to wipe away her tears, so I let her go.

Dad "Come on, it's always easier for you, when you're laying down so let's go to your room." he then snapped his fingers, and we were back in the front room.

Mom "Nyx will walk you back to your room, so we will say our goodbye here."

I slowly walked up to my mother and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Bye Mom I love you, maybe next time, I'll be able to stay longer."

I then walked over to my Dad and saw him sticking out his hand, I grabbed it and gave a little pull, pulling him into a hug "Thanks Dad, I'll Miss you."

Nyx then proceeded to lead me to my bedroom, while Rogue rode on my shoulder. While we walked, I try to think of something to say, to get rid of the sad expression on Nyx face. About halfway there I gave up and decided to just throw my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. Judging by how she instantly snuggled in I think it was the best thing to do.

Once we got to the bedroom, I looked at Nyx and asked, "What now?"

Nyx "Well first I have a gift for you, consider it a good job for finally unlocking the power that would allow me to give it to you." She then pulled out a watch with a body that was as black as her shirt and a face that looked like the night sky, but where a normal watch would have hands, this one had knifes instead, and on the back, it was engraved "The weapon that started it all, Love Nyx"

Percy "I don't know what to say but thank you."

Nyx "Give me one more hug and we will call it even."

So, I gave her one more hug, even going so far as picking her up and spinning her around causing her to laugh.

Nyx "Now you lay down and go to sleep."

I pulled her into one more hug. "Thank you, Nyx, thank you for the gift, but mostly thank you for just being here every time I can tell this is not easy on any of you. I just want to let you know that it means the world to me." As I pulled away, I gave her one more kiss on the forehead.

I then laid down and felt Rogue settle on my chest "I'll see you on the round trip if you don't see me first." I could instantly feel myself starting to drift off. 'why can't going to sleep normally be this easy.'

Nyx "Bye Percy, don't come back too soon."

Just as I was almost fully asleep, I heard Nyx speak again probably thinking I was already asleep. "I love you. And please pick me this time around. It hurts always being…" I was gone before I could hear anything else.

**AN: Now I know I kind of went crazy with Nyx here and I'll be honest she kind of took over. Now I still don't know what the pairing will be but Nyx is definitely in the running. Now I know you might be thinking Nyx was a little too all over Percy but I want you to look at it from her point of view.**

**She is in love with someone she only gets to see about 1 day every 10-100 years. She knows that he can love her because he has done it in the past but sometimes, he loves someone else. So, since he is unclaimed, she took every chance she could to feel loved (Her main love language is physical affection). Would you not be doing the same in her shoes?**

**Also, before anyone asks, Percy does not have an announced foot fetish if you want to pretend that he does, you do you. As a person that cannot sit still, I know from personal experience that I will play with feet, hair, knees really anything that gets put in my lap. It just gives our hands something to do that was all that was happening on Percy's end.**

**I do not know if we will be seeing any more of Chaos (Mom and Dad) as of now there nothing planned but it could happen.**

**Just as a heads up I am working 48 hours this week so do not expect an update before next week at the earliest.**

**Please leave a review with your opinions.**

**Next chapter Character design**


	5. Chapter 4 Character Creation (1 of 6) Options

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so much longer than planned to come out. Designing the game mechanics was a lot and I mean a lot more work then I plan. I am still not fully done with them, but I think I have enough done to write the next two chapters. It only took around 50 hours' worth of work to get there.**

**I had no idea just how much stuff Percy had done in the first 2 and a half books that would be considered not only impressive, but legendary. I decided While reading throw the first two and a half books that Percy could have just done 1 of the 3 quests and be on pare with most minor heroes of legend. If I Missed anything or accidentally included something in the achievement section from a fanfiction, instead of cannon, please let me know so I can correct this; Hopefully before it matters for later chapters. Also, this section is the Bain of my existence, because it is forcing my had to make Percy more overpowered then I wanted him to be so I am having to change a couple of ideas I had for later chapters.**

**Yes, Percy will do something very wrong and immoral in this chapter, but just hang on till the end (of this part of the story not this chapter) because his choice will have a steep cost.**

**Okay, so I just finished typing this up and realized that this one chapter is 10k+ words so I am going to break it up where it makes sense so I can get you guy some updates sooner. My apologies if this section is not the funniest to read because it is a lot of raw game stuff this should not happen again.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 4 Character Creation (1 of 6) Options**

It was the oddest thing I have ever experienced; One Moment I was drifting off listening to my best friend say her goodbye, and that she…. Loved me…. She said she loved me…. And that I am hurting her by never picking her… what does that mean? Does this mean that she loves, loves me? As in more than a best friend? That can't be right. I mean…. can it? She said I am hurting her by never picking her, 'I don't want to hurt her, but I don't know her enough to return the feelings, do I?' I mean… I think I could love her… but what about my soul mate, shouldn't I be with her? But my mother did say, that just because she was my soul mate in a past life does not mean she will always be...

I sat there lost in thought for what could have been days but was likely just minutes. Trying to process all the thoughts I had running throw my mind; I was starting to understand why having my memory wiped between each life, might not be such a bad thing. I decided I just needed to block Nyx words out of my head for now, I have a whole life, possibly multiple to figure out my feelings. I glanced at my wrist to try and figure out just how long I had been here and froze. The gift that Nyx had given me, was missing. It was only then, that I realized that I had been standing in the nude, this whole time. Suddenly, I was not so upset about being all alone.

As much as I was glad to be alone for the moment, I did not want to be forever, so I turned my attention to the blinking words on the screen in front of me.

**The game of the Multiverse**

**New Game**

**Options**

I was unsure where to start at first, So I decided to see what options I had for this new game, since I had no way of knowing if I would be able to access them, after I started the new game. So, I made my selection, and was greeted with 4 new lines of text.

**Audio**

**Vision**

**Miscellaneous**

**Cheats**

Seeing that my life now had cheats, I decided to start with that, to see how I could make my life easier. Upon clicking on it, I was taken two not one, but two new screens. On the one directly Infront of me, was what looked like a wall with hundreds of Boxes in several different colors, but every box had "?" written in it. I tried to click on one and was greeted with a message:

"Sorry, cheat not yet unlocked. Please spin the wheel to unlock."

After reading this, I turned my head to the other screen, to see a wheel that looked like it belonged on the price is right. I reached out and grabbed it and try to give it a spin, it would not budge. I took a step back and looked at the rest of this screen. In the top right corner, there was a box that read "Cheat code token" with a large 0 directly below it.

At first, I was disappointed, and was about to hit the back button when a dumb idea struck me. I remembered that there was a code you could enter while playing super Mario on the Nintendo, that would unlock all the power-ups, I decided I had nothing to lose so why not, not like anyone was here to laugh at me if it does not work. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start" at first nothing happens. Then I swore I heard my parents laughing somewhere off in the distance. I quickly hit the back button with my cheeks burning as bright as a light bulb when I heard the level up sound from Mario and noticed that the screen had not changed. Looking up I saw a blinking 1 in the place where the 0 used to be. I was torn between being happy that it worked and being hurt that my parents laughed at me. I decided to just focus on the positive and hide the hurt, behind a grin like I always have.

Once again, I reached up and grasped the wheel and gave it a tug, much to my joy it now moved. I gave it a hard pull, not really understanding, nor caring, what the different colors on the wheel meant. The wheel spun around several times before landing on a small platinum box. Then I heard a sound off to my left, in the direction of the other screen, and saw that one of the platinum boxes where highlighted, figuring that that was probably what I had just unlocked I selected it, and was greeted with a pop-up. That read:

"The rule of 20%

This cheat allows the gamer to modify any person's physical appearance by 20% in the character selection page, at no cost. When this cheat is Combined with God like puberty you unlock a few new abilities in the store as well.

Would you like to activate?

Yes or No?"

I quickly Selected yes, 'I mean who would pass up having a cheat code being active, even if I did not fully comprehend what it did.' Seeing as there was nothing else for me to do here, I quickly backed out.

**Audio**

**Vision**

**Miscellaneous**

**Cheats**

Since I had no experience with what anything did yet, I deiced to just start at the top and work my way down. So, I selected Audio and I was met with a few different options.

 **Master Volume** 100/100 (please note setting this at 0 will make you deaf for your next play throw.)

 **Speaking Volume** 100/100 (This is the Volume that you hear people talking at around you.)

 **Ambient sound** 100/100 (This is all the other sound generated in the world that is not speaking.)

 **Game Sound** 100/100 (This is how loud the games notification will appear.)

 **Background music** 0/100 (This is background music of your life only you and your active and passive party can hear)

I had to strain my mind, back to the limited amount of gaming I was able to do in my past life. If I remember correctly, a party is a group of people that are linked? But I am not sure what the difference between an active party or a passive party is. Hopefully, I can find out before it matters. After giving it a few minutes of thought, I decided to set the different volume's as followed:

 **Master Volume** 100/100

 **Speaking Volume** 100/100

 **Ambient sound** 95/100, I figured it was more important to hear people speaking then. background noise.

 **Game Sound** 90/100, I figured I rather focus on real-life than the game all the time.

 **Background music** (1/100) Might be fun for when the world is just too quiet.

I then back out to the previous menu.

**Audio**

**Vision**

**Miscellaneous**

**Cheats**

I figured I might as well keep Working my way down the list, so I selected Vision next. I was greeted with a screen that had more options, then a tanked that had been tricked out by Hephaestus, but everything was greyed out, and written on top of it in big black letters was the following message:

"Due to the complex nature of this screen, it will be slowly unlocked as you play, we ask that you trust your default settings until such a time, that an option becomes available for modification."

I was slightly annoyed at not being trusted, to make my own choices, But I just brushed it off for now. I decided to check out the last option I had. I backed out and Selected Miscellaneous.

This time I was greeted a screen that had both grey and black text. Going off what I had just learned in the vision menu, I assumed that I would only be able to modify the options that had black text.

Gamer Life: On. Can only be turned off after 1 successful playthrough. (Written in Grey)

Harry Potter Crossover: On. Can only be unselected if another crossover is selected. (written in grey)

Rating you wish your life to be played at: PG (Written in black)

PG! My life is only rated PG… if that means what I think it means then it would explain why I could never get a girlfriend. I was seething; I Slammed my fist on the screen not even caring if I broke it. But my fist passed right through the screen like it was not even there, and I felt a hard slap on my ass. I quickly turned around reaching for Riptide, forgetting that I didn't have pockets. Coming face to face with a new screen that read.

"If you are going to throw a temper tantrum like a child, then expect to be treated like one.

-Mom"

I just stood there in shock; my mother had just spanked me. I'm 15 years old and my mother had just spanked me… I had never been spanked before, beat bloody, sure several times a week by Gabe but never spanked.

After a couple more minutes of staring at the screen, I turned around shaking my head. Deciding that I needed to get a better grip on my temper and avoid doing anything stupid like that again. As I was truing around, I was greeted by yet another message.

"That was not your mother that spanked you.

-Nyx :P

Ps. Next time it will be, that was just a warning."

My Brain just stopped, I stood there staring at the note and remembering Nyx last words to me. That's when It hit me Nyx and my parents were watching me, and I was still standing around in the nude. My cheeks hit an all-new shade of red, and I quickly cupped my hands around my privates. After standing there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do I decided to try shouting out: "If you are going to stand there and watch me, can I at least have some pants?" After not getting any response for several minutes, I decided to just hope me punching the screen was what caused them to pay attention, and that they were not just sitting around watching me. Reluctantly, I removed my left hand and reached up and to interact with the screen causing my left nut to fall out.

Seeing how my life rating was not grey out, I selected it, properly this time, and was greeted with several options.

Rating you wish your life to be play at: PG

 **G:** Fun for all ages, most if not all conflicts are solved by talking, there is: no nudity; no cursing; and No Killing.

 **PG:** There Might be a fight here and there, but nothing too violent and no blood. There is: no cursing; no nudity; and No Killing. (Default setting)

 **PG-13:** This is how you just lived your life. News flash: you were never going to get laid; you were only ever going to see Brest once in your entire life; and you were allowed only one curse word and most likely, you were not even going to be the one to say it.

 **R:** Fairly accurate to real-life, but the blood, gore, and sex almost seems forced however, the curse words are way overused.

 **XXX:** Everything is sexual, turns almost all monsters into sex-crazed versions of themself that will kill you by fucking you to death. Riptide turns into a con…

The description went on, but I already knew I was not selected it and did not want to wash my eyes out with bleach.

 **Not Rated:** This is how life is meant to be lived…

That's all I read before slamming that answer deciding that if the game says this is correct then I will go with that. Seeing how that was the last option in the options menu I decided to exit all the way back out to the main menu.

**The game of the Multiverse**

**New Game**

**Options**

Seeing no other choice, I selected New Game and was greeted by yet another pop up:


	6. Chapter 5 Character creation (2 of 6) Character Selection

**AN: This chapter will have a minor lemon which is clearly marked skipping it is fine you will miss minimal info.**

**However, I am really unsure about the lemon so please let me know if people don't like it, I will remove it, and depending on reasons I might not put another in the future.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 5 Character creation (2 of 6) Character Selection**

Seeing no other choice, I selected New Game and was greeted by yet another pop up:

"Welcome to your new life, before you are reborn there are just a few things we need to cover."

 **Character selection** (Black Writing)

 **Rewards from achievements** (Grey Writing)

 **Ability Shop** (Grey Writing)

 **Stats Overview and allocation** (Grey Writing)

 **Current blessing and curses overview** (Grey Writing)

 **Start new life** (Grey Writing)

Seeing no other choices, I selected the only choice I had available, Character selection.

After selecting it my whole surroundings changed and suddenly, I was sitting in a brown chair with red satin cushions, in front of me was a grey marble Stage with a red curtain running the length of it and there was a 10-inch tablet in my right hand. After taking in my surroundings, I looked down at the table to find a list of names on it, with a search bar up top. At first, I was just going to search for myself and move on, but then I remembered the cheat code 20%. While I was not fully sure what it did, I wanted to try it out. I sat there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out who to bring up first, While I was fairly sure I could bring up anyone and everyone I was unsure who to start with. After some more internal debate, I finally decided to just start with my best friend Grover.

As soon as I selected his name the curtain on stage pulled back allowing Grover to walk to the front of the stage, but it wasn't just the Grover I had known when I died but several of him. Each Grover had a title above their head, and they read as followed baby, toddler, kid, age met, pre-teen, teen, adult, prime, and old.

It was odd seeing so many Grover's at once, I started to wonder if there were enough tin cans and cheese enchiladas backstage to feed them all. Then I remembered that they were just part of the menu and they most likely did not need to eat. Oddly, it was this thought that made me feel depressed, because I realized that I would not be seeing him again for several years, and even then it would not be the same Grover I knew and loved, but then again would I even be the same, Percy? I just hoped that when we met again (yes when because I could not bear the thought of losing my best friend) that we would be able to rebuild our friendship. I shot one more glance at Grover Labeled age met then finally looked down at the tablet where I noticed several slider bars and tabs the main sliders read as followed.

**AN: For ease of reading I am just going to list off the far left and right on the slider after height.**

**Height:** 20% shorter (far left) Normal Height (center) and 20% Taller (right)

 **Age(looks):** Younger or Older

 **Looks:** Ugly or Handsome

 **Muscle** (does not affect Stats): Scrawny or Ripped

 **Fat** (does not affect stats): skinny or fatter

 **Tan of skin** : paler or tanner

I decided to try moving the muscle bar to the far right and right in front of my eyes, Grover appeared to beef up making him look a lot better, kind of how a high school athlete would look. I then decided to try moving the fat bar down to - 20% which made him look like a prisoner of war. I quickly undid the fat slider and was happy to see him look like a high school athlete again. I next decided to adjust up his looks by the maximum 20% which changed a lot of small details to help him look better. Seeing how he defiantly looked a lot better now I I decided to hit save, hoping that this will help him not get picked on quite so much.

Next, I decided to try out Gabe to see if I could get some revenge. After selecting him I was once more greeted with the same Different Gabe's and the sliders. I quickly decided to drag everything but the fat bar and tan down to - 20% then I dragged the remaining sliders to max. God if I did not hate the man so much I might have felt bad for him he would make an Oompa Loompa look like a runway model. I was just about to hit done when I decided to see what the other tabs did.

I decided to start with the one that looks like a head. After selecting it I was great with new tabs with the same +- 20% the titles of the bar where as followed:

 **Hair length:** Shorter or longer

 **Hair color:** Darker or Lighter

 **Hair thickness:** Thinner or Thicker

 **Freckles:** More or Less

 **Teeth:** Yellow or White

I thought about it and decided to make his teeth 20% more yellow, his hair so short and so thin that he might as well be bald and left the hair color alone seeing as he did not have any.

Next, I clicked on the torso tab and quickly looked away. It looks like when you mess with their torso the pre-teen and up lose all clothing well the younger get put in underwear. Trust me when I say you do not want to see it. Keeping my eyes glued to the tablet I look over what I could do.

 **Body hair:** more or less

 **Ass size:** Bigger or Smaller

 **Dick size:** Bigger or Smaller

 **Ball size:** Bigger or Smaller

 **Waist size:** Bigger or smaller

Seeing this 'the tablet screen, definitely not Gabe' I decided to hit him where it hurts and decided to max out his body hair, ass, ball size and Waist. And shrink his dick as much as possible. I wondered if shrinking it to much would make him a woman but did not want to look up to find out. I then slam the save button and was so glad to look up and not see the Gabe size piece of shit up there.

I next decided to look up my mother and while it was nice seeing her, I truly did not want to see my mother naked. so, I just decrease her fat enough that she no longer needs to worry about the little fat she had on her stomach. While I thought my mother was beautiful not mater what I had heard her complain about it from time to time and wanted to make her happy. I Decided to also drag the looks slider all the way up and bump the age slider just a couple notches down. Hopefully, these small changes would help to bring a smile to her face.

After finishing with my mother, I decided to go through and help all my male friends. I gave all my male friends the same treatment I made them 20% taller, look 20% better, and balanced the muscle and fat bar to whatever looked the best on each of them. I sat there debating with myself on rather to increase their dick size or not. While I was sure that most guys would quite enjoy being 20% better off below the belt I truly had no desire to see what each of them looked like naked. After giving it a few minutes of internal debate, I decided to just leave it be.

Then I sat there trying to decide what I would do for my Female friends. At first, I was just going to do the same thing I did for my mother but then it hit me. This was my chance to see what they looked like Naked, with no risk of getting caught or them ever knowing. I knew my mother would be ashamed of me and I am sure that if Annabeth ever found out she would kill me. I sat there debating back and forth for what I was sure must have been days before I caved to my hormones. I decided I was going to go throw and do everything I can to make them look as beautiful as possible, as a form of apology.

***The following will contain a lemon without any real sex(been told I should not count this as a Lemon but just being safe)***

With my mind made up, I was faced with yet another question, who? But with almost no thought, I had my answer. While had checked out all the girls in camp and at school from time to time there was only one girl that took my breath away and ran wild in all my dreams, Annabeth.

Just thinking about seeing Annabeth in all her glory already had my cock jumping for joy, all 6 inches wanting nothing more than to pound my Wise Girl till she was just my Girl.

My hands where trembling, rather it was from lack of blood flow or just excitement I will never know. I slowly started entering her name on my keyboard until I saw it, Annabeth Chase. I slowly brought my trembling hand to the tablet and selected it.

I held my breath, waiting for her to walk out on stage, with my dick throbbing in my hand I was not sure when I had started stroking it, but it felt so good, I didn't want to stop. When I finally saw her, I let out a small grown, she was dressed in jean cut off that stopped about 3 inches from her pussy, and her orange camp half-blood shirt.

I took a couple deep breaths and then gave my dick 3 good long hard strokes, causing a little precum to leak out. Then let go of it trying to ignore the throbbing in my cock.

I had to take a couple of deep breaths and think, what would she want changed about herself. Would she want to be taller or shorter I truly was unsure, but I decided to bring her up to an even 6 foot, in order to help with intimidation on the battlefield but to still leave her shorter than me. I knew from past experiences of swimming in the lake with here that she did not have much in the way of fat on here body so that would not need changed nor would she really need to bulk up. However, I did slide the bar for beauty all the way up, I figured it would catch all the small things. I truly didn't notice a difference after words, but I'll admit I only had half an eye on her face and my brain was about 2 pints short.

I realized that I had started to stroke my cock again, just thinking about what was to come. I wanted to just dive right in and see her breast, but I was determined to take care of everything else first. I forced myself to stop stroking my cock because even just the thought of her breast had brought me right to the edge of Cumming.

I clicked on her head and try to focus on her face. My eyes where immediately drawn to her lips, which would feel so nice, wrapped around my cock, as she slowly bobs her head up and down with her tongue tracing circles around the head of my cock, begging for my seed, while her hands would be stroking the base. She would then let out a nice slow moan as she gets the first taste of my precum while her big grey eyes looked up to me pleading for more. Suddenly I was pumping my dick as fast as I could just picturing Annabeth on her knees working me over was too much. I had no idea when I had started to pump, and truth be told I didn't care. As I was thinking about Annabeth playing with herself as she drinks down my cum, I released my load shooting multiple strands of cum everywhere.

While I sat there recovering, I was a little disappointed in myself for not being able to last longer and wondering what it was going to be like once I finally saw her. After catching my breath, I used my waterpower's to gather all my cum and tossed it in the trashcan that was sitting in the corner.

While I still had a level head from just Cumming I quickly went through and adjusted her head to make it look as pretty as possible, not that there was much to change with how pretty she already was.

Finally, it was time for what I genuinely wanted, my dick was already back at full mask and ready for more. I clicked on the torso then looked up and was greeted with a sight that will forever burned into my brain my first sight of a naked Wise Girl.

I focused my view on Annabeth as an adult. Her Honey blond hair hung down to just above her breasts, which I assumed where D cups, which were top with perky pink nipples which I was just dying to get my mouth around and suck till she screamed my name. Just thinking about this caused me to grab ahold of my dick and start stroking it, while thinking about just what I could get her to do while I did that. With my eyes still locked on her breast, I started thinking about having that nice hard nipple in my mouth, while Annabeth ran her fingers throw my hair moaning and squirming she would be moaning my name begging me to fuck her, to use her, to breed her. She would want nothing more than for me to stop teasing her, while knowing she had no say in the matter until I let her. Once again, I lost control of myself and let out a loud grown while shooting god knows how much cum.

*** Lemon end***

Once I had gotten myself back under control and clean myself off. I finished off by increasing her breast size up to what I think is DD for her adult self and increasing her ass a little bit to have it match leaving Annabeth with a perfect hourglass figure.

I quickly went through and did the same to the rest of my Female friends, leaving myself with many happy memories and images in my head. Even if I did end up losing my memories the girls at camp would be a lot hotter now.

Next, I wanted to see if I could get some payback on some of the Gods. I decided to start with Zeus, Mr. I think I'll try to get a vote to kill me every fucking time I see him. I typed in his name and selected it. Only to be greeted by an error sound and a pop-up a message saying that I do not have the ability to edit Gods, yet. I gave a sigh of disappointment and decided to just be done with this part.

Finally, I type in Percy Jackson and started making changes. Frist, I adjusted my muscle up to where I looked like a college swimmer, in other words quite firm but still built for speed. Next, I increased my Hight by the full 20% bring my Hight when fully grown to 7" 0'. After that I increase my looks also by the full 20% along with minor tweaks of everything else. When I was all done, I realized I made my self-look even more like my father Poseidon. Finally, I adjusted my manhood 20% larger. I then pressed the save button followed by the Character section button.

I was then greeted with a ping and a pop up.

Congratulations hidden achievement has been achieved.

" **Perve** ""

I had a bad feeling about this, so I clicked on "Perve" trying to get more info and was greeted with an error message.

"Achievements are not yet ready to be viewed"

Seeing as I had no other choice, I just dismissed it and try to push down that feeling of dread that was forming in the bottom of my stomach.

I was then greeted by another pop-up.

"You have **30-character edit points**.

Use now?

Yes or No"

I decided to see what the options were, so I selected "Yes" and was brought back to what looked like the character selection page but with a lot more options. It looked like I had the same sliders as I had before, but without the limiting of the 20%. I decided to just start with something simple and try to adjust my height. I clicked on the slider and dragged it up by 1 inch and was met with a new pop up on the side. It read:

"1 out of 30 CCP (character creation points) used."

I decided to see what happen if I wanted to go shorter instead, so I slid the slider 1-inch shorter then I was and was greeted with the same screen.

"1 out of 30 CCP used"

It appears that any kind of change I made cost character creation points. It just now occurred to me why the "20%" was called a creator level cheat. Deciding to see what was new instead of further messing with the stuff I had already messed with. I clicked on the enhanced / other tab and was greeted with a fall down list.

 **Animated Eyes** 15-100 CCP

 **Animated Hair** 15-200 CCP

 **Become hairless** 5-50 CCP

 **Birth Mark / Tattoo** 1-1,000 CCP

 **Body Fluid Taste** 5-1,000 CCP

 **Change Eye Color** 5-100 CCP

 **Change Eye Size** 5-25 CCP

 **Change gender** 15 CCP

 **Change Hair Color** 5-100 CCP

 **Change Voice** 1-100 CCP

 **Dazzling smile** 25 CCP

 **Dimples** 5 CCP

 **Gain 2nd penis** 50 CCP

 **Gain 3rd Eye** 75-1,000 CCP

 **Gain Animal Ears** 25-500 CCP

 **Gain Animal Tail** 25-500 CCP

 **Gain breast** 10 CCP

 **Minus 1 Eye** 75-500 CCP

 **Stronger nails** 75-475 CCP

 **Thick footed** 5-75 CCP

Seeing that I had not even scrolled through 1% of the options, and that these where just highlighted as most popular, I decided to just stop there.

I decided to tap on a couple of them for more info, and to see why they had price ranges, and more importantly, whether any of them were worth getting.

 **Animated Eyes** 15-100 CCP

"This allows you to select different things for your eyes to look like, these options will appear to actually move or glow."

 **Change Voice** 1-100 CCP

"This allows you to change how your voice sounds the farther from your original voice the more expensive. This also allows you to unlock vocal ranges that you can use for both singing and doing other voices."

 **Gain Animal Tail** 25-5,000 CCP

"This allows you to gain a tail that looks like any animal sized up for your body. You can then select abilities for the said tail, ranging from basic wagging with your mood, to the ability to use it like another dominant hand, allowing the use of a second weapon with just as much skill as your dominant hand."

 **Gain Animal Parts** 25-50,000 CCP

"This allows you to select different parts of an animal to have ranging from Cat ears to a fully functional cobra head on the end of your tail."

 **Birth Mark / Tattoo** 1-10,000 CCP

"This allows you to be born with a simple birthmark like a dot all the way to being born with a full body full-color tattoo that updates to tell your life story."

 **Change Hair Color** 5-100 CCP

"This allows you to Select what your natural hair color will be, ranging from natural colors, all the way up to neon rainbow colors that also glows in the dark."

 **Change Eye Color** 5-50 CCP

"This allows you to select what your natural eye color is. Note that animated eyes will override this."

 **Body Fluid Taste** 5-1,000 CCP

"This Allows you to change what your body fluids taste and smell like. Available fluids are Blood, Tears, sweat, piss, breast milk, and Cum/vaginal fluid and you can select from a range of a junk yard all the way up to nectar (please note this effects taste and nothing else)".

Become hairless 5-50 CCP

"This allows you to make part, or your whole body naturally hairless and smooth removing the need to shave."

Reading this I realized just how powerful CCP could be and just how weird as well. Remembering that photo my mother showed me of the other me, and how striking his eyes where I decided to see if I could not do something similar with my 30 points.

I selected animated eyes and was greeted with two choices:

"Pick from premade or Draw from scratch"

Seeing how my drawing skill was beyond crap I decided to select Pick from premade.

After scrolling for a while, I happen to find one that I both liked and could afford.

"Central heterochromia with a Deep green blue around the outside and Sea blue on the inside pulsing with power."

Overall, they reminded me of the sea, almost as much as my father's always had, I decided that it was fully worth the 30 CCP.

As I selected save, I was Greeted with a new window that I did not expect:

"Would you like to set conditions, for when your eyes should look a certain way?"

Seeing this I really wished that I had extra CCP and that I could set it up so that my eyes would change with my moods.

However, Seeing as I was out of CCP I hit save and exit Vowing to try and earn as much CCP as possible in my next life. I was then brought back to the start of a new game screen.

**AN: Like I said above I am really unsure with both the quality of the lemon above and if it really belongs there. Please let me know and if I get a majority saying they don't Like it I will remove it.**

**Also I used Annabeth because that who he like during his last life, I am still trying to figure out who he should end up with, But I do know if it goes Harem she will be in it and there is a good chance that she will end up with him so I can add fluff throw out the whole story since she will already be there.**

**My idea with the Character creation is with enough Character creation points you would be able to make a Character that looks like anything or anyone form any show you ever seen. I was also trying to think of random enhancements that some/a lot of people would like and some that where just funny. Out of curiosity let me know what your favorite Enhancement is and how you would use it.**

**I would really like to get some feedback on this part so please let me know what you think.**

**Also, so it's clear Percy the adult form will look like this**

**Height: 7" 0'**

**Skin: Golden tan**

**Eyes: central heterochromia with a Deep green blue around the outside and Sea blue on the inside pulsing with power**

**Hair: short black hair**

**Dick 12 inches (extra length will be explain later)**

**Body Type: collage swimmer slim but quite firm**

**Also, I now understand why long AN are a thing and apologies for all the hate I have given people over the years. So, if that happens to be you My deepest and most heartfelt apologies.**


	7. Chapter 6 Character creation (3 of 6) Rewards from achievement

**AN:**

**Hey guys, I am just going to be blunt You can easily skip down to the summary at the end of the achievements and not miss anything important. this chapter has more raw data than anything else I am going to try and make it slightly better but…. I am not sure how well that will work, Sorry :( if it makes you feel any better this chapter sucked to write as well.**

**Also, I am fixing mistakes as I find them but don't want to give you guys fake updates so I am not sure when I will be posting the reedited chapters.**

**Also, how do you guys upload to fanfiction currently I am copying my text from word to notepad then from notepad to fanfiction, needless to say, I louse all formatting.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 6 Character creation (3 of 6) Rewards from achievement**

However, Seeing as I was out of CCP I hit save and exit Vowing to try and earn as much CCP as possible in my next life. I was then brought back to the start of a new game screen.

 **Character selection** (Grey Writing)

 **Rewards from achievement** (Black Writing)

 **Ability Shop** (Grey Writing)

 **Stats Overview and allocation** (Grey Writing)

 **Current blessing and curses overview** (Grey Writing)

 **Start new life** (Grey Writing)

Seeing as there was only one choice left, I decided to click on Achievements, well wondering just what I had done in my last life that could possibly be considered worthy of an Achievement.

Just as I fished that thought I was greeted with a new screen that started schooling like the ending credits of a movie.

*** Can be repeated once per life.**

**** Can be repeated as many times as possible** (rewards might run out for it).

* " **You have defeated a God in a fight for the first time**." X1

+50 skill points.

*" **You have defeated the God of war in armed combat and have received a forced blessing from the God of Wa** r" x1

+1 STR every level.

*" **You have been claimed by your Parent**." x1

Son of Poseidon +1 level.

Poseidon Blessing.

*" **You have Befriend a Pegasus.** " X1

\+ 1 pet token

+5 ridding skill

*" **You have Befriend a Satyr.** " X1

+1 pet token

" **Your parent is one of the 3 most powerful God, meaning all other demigods will look up to you.** " X1

Unlocks title "Natural Leader"

**" **You have successfully broken into the underworld**." X1

+4 stealth

**" **You have successfully Broken out of the Underworld.** " X1

1 get out of death free card

** " **You have managed to Bribe your way into the Underworld.** " X1

Bribes now cost 2.

** " **You have Defeated Alecto** " X2

+1 Luck (+2 Luck)

+2 DEX (+4 DEX)

**" **You have Defeated all 3 ferries at once.** " X1

+3 to all starts

+3 skill points

+3 Character points

**" **You have Defeated Crusty**." X1

+2 skill points

**" **You have Defeated Medusa.** " X1

+1 WIS

+1 DEX

**" **You have defeated the Nemean Lion**." X1

+3 WIS

+2 DEX

+3 Luck

**" **You have Defeated the Minotaur** " X1

+1 DEX

+1 STR

" **You have Defeated Medusa for the first time** "

Parseltongue LVL 1 unlocked

**" **You have Defeated a named monster with no training**." X2

+10 skill point (+20 skill points)

*" **In your past life, you died a virgin** " X1

-3 Character creation points

*" **In your past life you died before your first kiss.** " X1

-15 starting kissing skill

+3 to growth in kissing skill

*" **You were able to escape from the Lotus Casino by your own will, after being fully effected by mind control**." X1

+3 WIS

+3 luck

**" **You shared/share an empathic bond with someone.** " X1

+1 WIS

+1 Character Creation points

*" **You had 2 or more God tier items in your possession at the same time.** X1

+1 Item leaving token

*" **You died while having an empathic bond with someone, causing them to die as well.** " X1

-1 WIS

+1 Character Creation point

-5 skill points

*" **You have Led a quest and achieve all objectives and managed to keep everyone alive.** " X2

Harden Leader + 1 level (Harden Leader + 2 Level)

+5 Character points (+10 Character points)

+2 skill points (+4 skill points)

**" **You have managed to Make your godly parent proud of you**." X1

+5 Skill points

" **You Made your parents laugh at you by trying a Nintendo cheat code for your life.** " X1

1 cheat code token

**" Y **ou have used the game to take away your friends right of choice, when it comes to the privacy of their own body, for nothing more than your own enjoyment, for this you are labeled a Perve. Don't do it again or your punishments will be worse**." X1

**Plus 5,000% cost of keeping memories**

-20 Character Creation points

-25 skill points

+1 hidden quest

" **In your past life, you reached master rank in swordsmanship, making it permanently a part of you.** " X1

+15 LVL at start

+25% growth rate

" **You were able to rescue the Golden Fleece.** " X1

Unlocks the skill Heal

" **You made the ultimate Sacrifice for your friends and gave your own life to save them.** " X1

Gain permanent title "Loyal to the grave"

" **You saved a group of wild animals from poachers for no reason but to help the animals.** "

Unlock skill animal talker

*" **You Sent Medusa's head to the God's as a "prank" and did not get killed for it.** " X1

+1 luck

-4 wisdom

+3 skill points

**" **You have spent a year at camp and survived.** " X2

plus 1% (2%) XP while at camp

" **You somehow survive a hundred-foot drop** " X1

\- 6% fall damage

" **You somehow survive a fall from over 500 feet**." X1

Slow fall unlock.

" **You somehow survive a 50-foot drop.** " X1

\- 5% fall damage

*" **You let yourself be turned into a guinea pig**." X1

-1 INT

+1 WIS

-2 Character points

" **You Unlocked your first Creator level cheat.** " X1

+25 Character Creation points

" **You have Unlocked your first Cheat.** " X1

+5 skill points

" **You have Unlock gaming powers** " X1

+15 Character creation points

+30 skill points

" **You have unlocked your first crossover (Harry potter)** X1

+1 familiar token

Summary

**+4 STR (at lvl 0)**

**+11 DEX**

**+6 VIT**

**+3 WIS**

**+4 INT**

**+12 LUCK**

**+92 skill points**

**+30 Charter Creation points** (-30 due to use)

**\+ 2 Pet Tokens**

Pet tokens are used to modify/upgrade your pet/Familiars.

**+1 Get out of death card**

Use of this card as payment at the DOA Recording Studios allows you to return to your body. Your spirit will then be tied to your body for 30 minutes, in which time you will need to heal your body enough to support your soul or you will die again.

**+1 Item leveling token**

Use of this token on an item will turn it into a leveling item allowing it to grow and become stronger.

 **+1 Familiar token** (-1 due to use)

**+1 hidden quest**

**\+ 5000% cost to keep memories**

I just stood there in disbelief. While I knew that I had done some stuff in my past life, I did not think any of it was worth talking about, let alone being worthy of an achievement. But here it is written in black in white right before my eye. Seeing it all listed out, I realized that Maybe I had done something with my last life. I decided to actually go through and read them all.

*" **You died while having an empathic bond with someone, causing them to die as well.** " X1

GROVER… I had killed Grover; I had personally killed one of the very people I was trying my best to save. I killed my best friend. I broke down and started crying big ugly tears.

I do not know how long I sat there crying but I slowly started to get ahold of myself, slowly remembering that he would be there. Grover would be there in my next life. I would just have to do everything I could, to make sure to be a better friend. I wiped my eyes and did what I could to blow my nose wishing that I had a box of tissues or even an old dirty rag just something, so I could clean up my face and get my breathing back under control.

I was just about to give up and just keep reading, when a small box of tissues popped in beside me with a small note:

"It's not your fault

-all of us"

I gave a small smile and a mumbled thank you and got myself cleaned up. The tissues smelled strongly of Vicks, which felt like a slap in the face at first, but the smell helped me clear up my nose, which made it so I could breathe normally again. As soon as I was good, everything disappeared, and I was back to just the list in Infront of me.

I decided that I did not want to risk, finding out what other horrible things I had done in my past life, and just scroll to the bottom and clicked the button to move on. Upon hitting the button, I was greeted with an error sound saying

Please go back and read the flashing one as it has to be read before you can move on. I winced but braced my self-wondering who else I had killed, and why I was being forced to read about it.

**" **You have used the game to take away your friends right of choice, when it comes to the privacy of their own body, for nothing more than your own enjoyment, for this you are labeled a Perve. Don't do it again or your punishments will be worse.** " X1

Plus 5,000% cost of keeping memories

-20 Character Creation points

-25 skill points

+1 hidden quest

After reading it I just hung my head in shame. I knew I shouldn't have done it; I mean I was raised better, but I honestly thought that no one would ever know. But then I realized that just made it even worse, I had taken advantage of my friends with my only excuse being that I would not be caught. At first, I thought the near Guaranteed loss of my memories was fairly harsh, let alone the loss of so many points. But then I stopped and thought about it.

While I had not raped them, what I had done was not a whole lot better, and with that thought I decided that the punishment was more than fair, even falling on the side of leniency. This punishment would force me to forget what they looked like, as well as actually punish me for my action in a way I would always remember. I just hope someday, I will remember who I wronged so that I can at least apologize to them, even if that would mean losing their friendship forever, because I definitely don't deserve it.

With my heart torn apart and feeling that I do not deserve to have been chosen by Chaos, but knowing that I had no choice but to keep moving forward, I hit the button to go back to the main screen.

**AN: So, what do you think does the punishment fit the crime?**

**I used the Perve achievement as a way to make it so Percy would not keep his memories this go throw well leaving it open for him to keep it on later run through the game. While I feel like Percy being a perve is a little OCC, I don't think it's that far of a stretch, even more so if he can justify it with him helping them as well**


	8. Chapter 7 Character creation (4 of 6) Ability Shop

**AN:**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 7 Character creation (4 of 6) Ability Shop**

**Character selection** (Grey Writing)

 **Rewards from achievements** (Grey Writing)

 **Ability Shop** (Black Writing)

 **Stats Overview and allocation** (Grey Writing)

 **Current blessing and curses overview** (Grey Writing)

 **Start new life** (Grey Writing)

After giving myself a few minutes to get my emotions back under control, I braced myself and clicked on the ability shop. Hoping that reading through all the ability's I have and could possibly unlocked would get my mind off of what a Piece of shit I am.

After what happen with Achievements part of me just wanted to skip reading all my ability's; But I could not help but feel like that would be a huge mistake. So Instead I decided to actually go throw and read everyone and give them some thought before I pick out a new one.

**Skill points: 92**

**Unlocked Abilities:**

**Parseltongue lv 1**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: Killing Medusa

Descriptions: Allows you to talk to snakes

Detailed Description: Allows you to talk to snakes by vibrating your tongue to make the sounds. Can only be used when a snake is around, or you hear another Parseltongue speaking the language. You will switch from English to Parseltongue without knowing you are doing it when in the presence of a snake.

That ability sounds about as useful as Athena's Vagina. Meaning, that while I am glad It's there, I don't think It will ever be used.

**Slow Fall**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: Survive a free fall of over 500-feet

Descriptions: Slows time when falling.

Detailed Description: For every 50 feet you free fall, time will slow the next 10 feet to the point that each foot takes 1 second (or about 170% slower). During this time, you are able to think normally however your body will move at 1/2 its normal speed and all skill cost are doubled.

Now this sounds useful… well at least it could be but Honestly, I hope I don't make a habit of falling from heights greater than 50 feet.

**Squib**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: Unlocked Harry Potter cross over

Descriptions: Gives you a minor magical core. +100MP and 2MP regeneration.

Detailed Description: Due to You being a 4th generation squib, your body is already hard wired to handle magic better than most mortals; additionally, you also had a small amount of magic before your Godly powers developed. This caused your godly powers to form into a magical core instead of just floating around your body. While you have no where near the magic of a normal wizard, even with your godly powers, You are still able to use some wizard Magic and have a larger mana pool to pull from then a regular Demigod. +100MP and 2MP regeneration.

Zeus's sweaty nut sack that is a lot to take in. I guess finding that crossover really was a big deal. While I was glad that finding it got me Rogue, I figured that would be the only real change that would come from it. While I have no idea why MP is I can only image that its what I was using when I used my Godly powers so having more of it can only be helpful. Also, this makes it sound like I will have access to a whole new section of powers.

**The sea does not like to be restrained**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: Makes you extremely difficult to control. .

Detailed Description: The sea is a part of you, because of this you have gained some traits from it. This trait will cause you to automatically fight back against any and all controlling elements, even if you are not conscious of it. Once you are aware of it, you will be able to break free of any controlling influence given enough time. Every time you break free of something, that same thing will have an even harder time gaining control of you and will be even more hard pressed to keep said control.

**Water Breathing**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: Ability to breathe underwater.

Detailed Description: This Allows the user to breathe underwater however Just like with air the purity of the water effects how easy it is to breathe.

This is just like I had in my last life However I do not recall having a hard time breathing when in dirty water so maybe this is a little bit weaker than I remember, or maybe I just never noticed since I avoided swimming in dirty water as much as possible.

**Water Sight**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: You can see through and under water just like air.

Detailed Description: You are able to see through water just like you can air, also your mind will automatically process any distortion the water causes, allowing you to accurately hit any targets underneath the water. This ability will also activate when ever you are in a thick mist allowing you to see through it like it's not there.

Once again this is just about the same thing I had before; however, I definitely could not see through the clouds as I flew though them before. So that is a nice little upgrade and will make flying with blackjack even more fun.

**Inventory**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: Allows you to store your stuff

Detailed Description: This is a game exclusive ability meaning that no one not connected to the game could ever have it. This ability gives you a place to store stuff that is completely safe and cannot be access from anyone, that is not also part of the game. Please note: There are upgrades available for this, but they are hidden and can only be unlocked by preforming certain actions and/or tasks.

That, that will be dam useful. I wonder if there will be a limit to it, can I store food or weapons in it.

**Gamer tongue**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: This allows you to tell people about the game.

Detailed Description: This is a gamer main Character exclusive trait. Only you are able to tell people about the game; Because of this you don't need to worry about the secret getting out. People without this ability can talk about it to others as long as everyone that can hear them already know about the game.

Well I guess this answer the question on rather I am allowed to tell other people about the game or not, but at least I do not need to worry about people betraying me and telling my enemy's. Hopefully I will not make the mistake of telling Luke about the game.

**Gamer mind**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: N/A

Descriptions: This prevents your mind from being read

Detailed Description: This ability makes sure that no one is able to take the knowledge about the game against your will, by just reading your mind. This will also prevent you from talking about the game when you are under mind altering effects.

Well I guess I am glad that it protects my secrets, but I wished it would just protect my mind in general, instead of just this one little thing.

**Lock ability's / new ability's:**

**Accidental magic**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 50 Skill points

Descriptions: Grants accidental magic skill

Detailed Description: Accidental magic can do almost anything but has an exceptionally low success rate and exceedingly high MP cost; see skill "Accidental Magic" for more detail after unlocking. Accidental Magic is the only way you have to unlock any Wizard skills and is also one of the few Wizard skills you can do with out a focus.

Well it looks like this Ability might just be a must have, I mean it appears to have a whole host of skills hidden behind it. Also, with the chances of me being able to use it being incredibly low I am probably better off getting it early rather then later.

**Average Wizard**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 150 skill points

Descriptions: Gives you a full magical core. +10,000mp, +25mp regeneration, +5 magical damage and cuts the cost of Accidental Magic in half.

Detailed Description: This Ability will give you back what you have missed out on by being born a squib, a full magical core. Your squib core will be upgraded to that of an average adult wizard and your magical pathways will be fully developed allowing you the ability to cast any and all magical spells; however please understand that just because you could cast them does not mean you can, you will still have to learn and developed each spell just like an average wizard. +10,000mp, +25mp regeneration, +5 magical damage and cuts the cost of Accidental Magic in half.

Hades that's Expensive, but so, so POWERFULL! I guess that it only makes sense that the more powerful an ability is the more expensive it is. Well I would love to get this, just for the ability to use my demigod powers all day every day, let alone the ability to use magic. I don't see my self being able to afford that for an incredibly long time.

**Deep water sight lvl 1**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 15

Descriptions: The ability to see in deep water

Detailed Description: Your eyes will be able to detect objects under water, even without the need of light. This is done by casting out some of your mana and then reabsorbing it. This method is not very accurately causing everything to be very blurry black and white. This can also only be done underwater.

This honestly sounds like a water down version of what I had in my last life, However I know this can be very useful but not something I will need right away.

**Dominate LV1**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 25 Skill points

Descriptions: Allows the user to dominate animals or monsters. Cost 1,000 MP

Detailed Description: This allows the user to Dominate both animals and Monsters that have both a: Lower Wisdom score and a Lower level then the user. The effects will last for 1 hour. The chance of Dominate working is your wisdom score minus there wisdom score divided by half. Cost 1,000 MP (rather it works or not)

That… That... sounds scary and not an ability I think I ever want to have… Moving on…

**God Like puberty**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 100 skill points

Descriptions: Make your puberty God like

Detailed Description: This ability will cause you to go through an accelerated puberty, starting at the age of 13; Because this Ability will kick in when you turn 13 it has to be acquired no later than the day before your 13th birthday. This ability will cause you to developed both faster and more the you would of normally: your voice will drop several octaves lower then it otherwise would have; You will also grow several inches taller than you would have naturally (error max of 7 foot already reached); Your penis will also grow several inches longer and thicker than you would have naturally; and your muscles will either become larger or more define depending on how you work them. You will also gain +1 to both strength and Dexterity for each year you have been born, However if your base strength grows larger than your base Wisdom then you will lose 2 Wisdom and 2 Intelligence for each point difference.

That seems like a lot of stuff to fall into one ability. I defiantly want it I just have to make sure that I keep my Wisdom High or I will turn into a complete muscle head. I guess 7 feet is as tall as is possible to grow naturally which I guess is fine, granted I would not have minded growing even taller for free. Once gain to expensive right now so I guess ill wait to buy it.

**Keep Memories**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 2.5 million skill points

Descriptions: Buying This allows you to keep your memories of your past life (only available before rebirth).

Detailed Description: Buying this ability allows you to keep your memories of you past life. Please keep in mind this is only available before rebirth and must be bought every rebirth or all of your previously kept memories will be lost. The base cost is 500, but due to your Curse of perv the cost is multiplied by 5,000% until the curse is lifted.

…. Well even if I had not been a perve It looks like I was never keeping my memories this life but hopefully I will have the curse lifted and be able to keep them.

**Parseltongue lv 2**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: Kill Medusa or sisters or 50 skill points

Descriptions: Allows you to talk to snakes

Detailed Description: Allows you to talk to snakes by vibrating your tongue to make the sounds. Can be used with great effort, without the need of a snake being around or another person speaking Parseltongue. You will have some idea of when you are speaking Parseltongue over just speaking English. All snakes you encounter will start out being respectful to you.

Still sounds just about as useful as Athena's Vagina.

**Wet I think not**

Unlocked: No

Cost/Earned by: 15

Descriptions: You are able to repel water.

Detailed Description: At a cost of 1MP per minute you are able to stop your self from getting wet. You can also use it to quickly dry off when already wet at a cost of 10mp. You can extend this ability to other people or objects at a cost of 2MP per minute or 20Mp.

While keeping my self-dry use to be automatic. I had never thought about trying to extend it to other people. Also, the ability to instantly will myself dry came in quite useful, in my everyday life, and truth be told I had still yet to master using it on other people, much to Annabeth's and Grover's displeasure. After giving it a moment's thought I decided I wanted to pick it up just for its usefulness in everyday life.

I was both happy and sad to not see more ability's to chose from, hopefully I will unlock more ability's as I level up. But for now I decided to select:

**Wet I think not**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: 15

Descriptions: You are able to repel water.

And

**Accidental magic**

Unlocked: Yes

Cost/Earned by: 50

Descriptions: Grants accidental magic skill

For 65 points leaving me with 27 free points to use in the future.

As much fun as reading all the abilities had been, I was honestly just done with it all, and wanted to start living my life again. I had no way of knowing for sure, but I swore I have been doing this none stop for days, and I just needed to be done before I go crazy.

I took a deep breath and click on the button to go back to the main menu.

**AN: Yes Percy is going to have some spells for him to use but nothing all that powerful right now I am planning Accio(Summing), Lumos(Light), Portago(Shield) and maybe a Patronus (so I can have him fight dementors) he will also have accidental magic which will have a high cost and low success rate. All real spells he will have to cast with his sword. I am not planning for harry potter to take over or to make this a crossover I am just trying to use it to add to the story.**

**Also there are a description and a detailed description for a reason, I will be using Detailed description only when first talking about a skill or when it matters otherwise I will be just using a simple desertion to save you guys from having to read the same couple sentences over and over 500+ times.**

**Also, I got no comments on this when I said his Hight will be 7 feet tall, so my question does anyone know how tall a door frame is? Hint its 6" 8' I plan on having fun with this.**


	9. Chapter 8 Character creation (5 of 6) Stats Overview and allocation

**AN: Good news this is the last Boring chapter for a while I hope lol the next chapter is just to get some humor into the story after many many boring chapters.**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 8 Character creation (5 of 6) Stats Overview and allocatio** n

 **Character selection** (Grey Writing)

 **Rewards from achievement** (Grey Writing)

 **Ability Shop** (Grey Writing)

 **Stats Overview and allocation** (Black Writing)

 **Current blessing and curses overview** (Grey Writing)

 **Start new life** (Grey Writing)

Seeing no other choice, I selected Stats Overview and allocation. I was greeted with two choices

**Detailed Stat Screen**

Or

**Stat Screen**

Just wanting to get this over with, I decided to just go with the basic Stat Screen, figuring I can view the detailed one once I could Keep my memories. I was greeted with an error sound and a pop up saying:

"Since you have no idea what anything will mean please select Detailed Stat Screen."

I let out a loud sigh wanting to just bash my head against something, but I remembered my earlier warring. So reluctantly I reached out my hand and selected Detailed Stat Screen and was rewarded with a new window.

Detailed Stat Screen

 **Player:** Percy Jackson

 **Age:** N/A (since you have not been born you do not have an age)

 **Level:** 0 out of 330 (since you have not been born you do not have a level)

 **Xp to next level** 0/0 (Since you are level 0 any experience will cause a level up)

 **Health:** 440/440 Regen of **10 HP/Min**

 **Stamina:** 815/815 regen of **16 ST/min**

 **Mana:** 560/560 Regen of **15MP/min**

(The First number is the base and the 2nd one is after bonus and rewards are applied)

 **STR** : 1 (5)

Max health: 440HP

Physical Damage buff: 6

Weight you can lift: 125lb

 **DEX:** 1 (12)

Max Stamina: 815 ST

Reaction time sec: .2234 Sec

Random doge: 4.24%

 **VIT** :1 (7)

Health Regen: 10 HP/Min

Stamina Regen: 16 ST/Min

 **WIS** :1 (5)

Mana Pool: 560MP

Target Crit: 28%

magical damage boost: 7

 **INT:** 1 (5)

Mana Regen: 15MP/Min

Mana Cost Reduction:1.8%

skill points per lvl:4

 **Luck** :1 (13)

Money Drop:103.2%

Random Crit chance:2%

Items drop chance:88.6%

Random Chance (Maxes out at 75%):11%

Item Quality: 17%

**Unallocated points: 21**

I tried to read through all the info I truly did, however It was honestly just too much for me to handle on top of everything else. Even without my dyslexia effecting the game menus everything was starting to blur together. I briefly wondered if this had anything to do with my low stats but decided that I did not currently know enough to figure that out.

Deciding to just throw 4 points into everything, just to be done with this. I figured I could save the last 3 points to be used later I did just that, just to be met with yet another pop up.

"All unused stat points and points earned will be evenly distributed among stats until you regain full control of the game again."

I decided that was fine and quickly dismissed it just to be greeted with the same screen as before.

**Detailed Stat Screen**

Or

**Stat Screen**

I try to just back out so I could start my new life already. But was met with yet another fucking pop up.

"Please review your stats before exiting."

I said a quick prayer and clicked for stat Screen, and was relieved when I heard no error sound.

 **Player:** Percy Jackson

 **Age:** N/A

 **Level:** 0 out of 330

 **Xp to next level** 0/0

 **Health:** 780/780 Regen of **16 HP/Min**

 **Stamina:** 1,010/1,010 regen of **25 ST/min**

 **Mana:** 920/920 Regen of **23MP/min**

 **STR:** 5 (9)

 **DEX:** 4 (15)

 **VIT:5** (11)

 **WIS:4** (7)

 **INT:4** (8)

 **Luck:5** (17)

**Unallocated points: 0**

I was grateful that the basic stat screen was not overwhelming, so I actually looked at the stats, it would seem that they were honesty not bad for a level 0. Not that I had anything to compare them to, and I was sure that Annabeth would have been much higher. I try to back out again and was glad when I was back at the main screen again.

**AN: Good news you have maid it next chapter will not be so much raw data. I apologies for the info dump and I might go back and see if I can work it in better then I did.**


	10. Chapter 9 Character creation (6 of 6) Start new life

**AN: It messed up to say but this was fun to write**

**Okay so important notes in the bottom AN**

**"" Means speaking**

**'' Means thinking**

**Chapter 9 Character creation (6 of 6) Start new life**

**Character selection** (Black Writing)

 **Rewards from achievement** (Black Writing)

 **Ability Shop** (Black Writing)

 **Stats Overview and allocation** (Black Writing)

 **Current blessing and curses overview** (Black Writing)

 **Start new life** (Black Writing)

I could not help but let a small smile cross my face, once I had noticed that nothing was blacked out. I could finally get out of here and get started on my new life. I would have jumped for joy, but I was too emotionally drained for any external reaction, so instead, I slowly brought my hand up and selected the new life button. While I had never been reborn before, at least that I could remember, I was not ready for the complete and total darkness that greeted me. Just as I was starting to think that I had somehow messed up the game, a small blue box started to fade into my vision straining my eyes to read it since it was not fully formed I was greeted with the following message:

"Welcome to your new life Percy, we are sad to see that you selected to not keep your old memories, but maybe it was for the best…"

I thought I could hear muffled voices in the background, but I was unsure.

"Because of this, your memory will be erased once you complete your first quest. The game will be partly reactivated once you reach age 5 and become fully functional again once you have started 6th grade.

Hidden quest unlocked (Perve quest)

"Be born and have your first meal."

Reward: Getting memory wiped and enough experience to reach lvl 1.

Upon reading this My eyes shot open and I quickly try to find the decline option, what did they mean "Be born and have your first meal?" While I thought I knew, I wanted nothing to do with either of the those parts on my mother, but much to my horror there was no option to decline the quest, so I just kept reading while praying to Chaos that I was wrong.

"Due to this quest being mandatory it has been auto accepted. Congratulations on unlocking this hidden quest.

I just sat there, or I guess it would be floated... either way, I was regretting looking at my female friends and making a silent vow to never do it again. Suddenly it felt like there was an earthquake and the liquid all around me started to shift downwards. Next thing I knew it felt Like my head was being pushed against a small pulsing hole. I wanted to move or to fight what was happening, but I seemed to have no control over my body nor my powers. I then heard an ear-piercing scream that I recognized as my mother. Slowly I felt my head being sucked into the hole, the whole time trying to not think about the fact that the hole was actually my mother's pussy, and I was about to be eye to eye with a part of my mother that I never wanted to see, let alone taste, smell and be inside of.

I had thought that losing my memories would be a horrible thing, but while I was stuck being squeezed and pushed around by my mother's vagina, I was wishing for nothing more than to just forget that this whole thing ever happen.

The only sound I could make out clearly was my mother screaming at the top of her lungs, she was cursing out Poseidon in both English and ancient Greek.

Finally, I could feel something other than the pushing of my mother's vagina. I could feel a little bit of cold air brush against the top of my head, I was grateful that this was almost over. I felt my whole body being squeezed again and suddenly the cold air was not just on the top of my head but my whole head. While the room was too bright for me to make anything out, I could finally understand what the voices were saying around me.

"Great job Sally, the heads fully out, just one more pushed and you should be done." This was said in a deep manly voice who I figured must be the doctor.

I heard a hoarse voice respond "Okay…. Okay. Just give me a second to rest." Even with the exhaustion and the strain clear in her voice, I would recognize it anywhere.

It was the voice of Sally Jackson, Suddenly I was feeling kind of bad about making myself so much larger than I had been in my past life, for the first time I realized that being bigger might not make everything better.

As I sat there My eyes were adjusting and I could finally make out what was right in front of my face, and I wanted nothing more than the control over my body back, so I could look away or at the very least close my eyes, but no I was instead stuck staring unblinkingly at my mother's hairy pussy.

I was brought out of my horror by my mother screaming again and then the feeling of cold air all over my body. I said a silent prayer to chaos, asking that I would never have to go through this again, and that this doctors' hands would warm up, seriously it felt like I was being held by twin icebergs.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp stab in my… belly button? which seemed to be over a foot long. While it was not all that painful, feeling pain in a part of your body you never had before no matter how minor is weird, and quite shocking. Suddenly I was jostled so that My face was once again facing my mother lady parts. Next, I felt a sharp smack on my ass, I let out a brief involuntary cry that lasted just a second but then stopped.

I finally had control of my body, but it felt odd, somewhat similar to how it had felt when I had drunk one of Gabe's beers, which I had done when I was 3 since he had thrown away everything else. Either way, I was grateful, I had at least enough control to move my head away, so that I was no longer stuck staring at my mother's pussy, which I never wanted to get anywhere near again.

I could feel myself being moved around again. I was getting handed off to what I can only assume was a nurse. She was carrying me over to what looked like a small tub of water. As we got near, I felt a small pull in my chest, and I realized that I still had at least some control over my waterpower's. I pulled hard on all the water in the tub causing the nurse to let out a loud sheik and almost drop me, as the whole tub of was pulled towards us. I felt kind of bad but at the same time could not help the small giggle that my body released.

Now knowing that I still had a fair amount of control over my powers, I controlled the small amount of soapy water still in the tub using it to fully clean myself, of all my mother's fluids. I then willed both myself and the nurse dry, and was moving all the water on the floor into the sink, when I noticed a small blue bar in the corner of my screen reading:

**"700/920MP"**

I ended up dropping the water in my shock, causing it to go all over the floor once again, resoaking the nurse's lower half.

Much to the nurse's credit she recovered quickly, and grab the tub refilling it and setting my body in it while still supporting my head. I was then greeted with a new pop up "You are Wet" I thought about trying to figure out what that meant other than my normal energy boost, but decided since I was going to forget about this anyway there was no point in making this nurse suffer, any more than I already had at least.

After drying off the nurse once again, I decided to just lay there and let the nurse clean me. She gently lifted me out of the water and first dried off my privates which I found a little weird. She then took some cold gel and rubbed it all over my privates. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted the cold stuff off so when she went to dry the rest of my body and I willed myself dry again. Causing the gel to fall off, onto the towel.

She then laid me down and stabbed my foot hard, causing me to cry out in pain. Luckily, the pain faded quickly. I was then passed off to another person who laid me onto a cold table. She then picked up some sort of tool, but before I could figure out what was going on, she grabbed ahold of my penis and quickly cut it off.

I screamed like I was dying; I would take the chimera poison any day before I let this doctor near me again. In my panic and pain, I willed the water to myself, not caring where it came from, I just needed it now. I heard an explosion off to my right before I felt the cool comforting embrace of water and with it, my pain started to fade. The doctor quickly bent down and picked me up, and as he did I caught a glance of my dick, and while I could see It was still red and not fully healed I still had my manhood, leaving me at a complete at a loss of what the doctor had just done.

I was just thinking that I needed to get away from him, when I was passed back to the nurse from before who quickly dried me off much to my displeasure and wrapped me up in such a way I was unable to move. She then laid me down on a flat table again and left me there for a couple of minutes before she picked me back up and brought me over to the one person, I wanted to see kind of at least. I Then heard the nurse speak up.

"Okay misses Jackson, here is your son back he weighs 9lb 8oz and measured 30 inches long and 28 inches at the shoulder, with a 15-inch head, definitely one of the largest babies I have ever seen. Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Yes, his name is Perseus, Jackson" Sally said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Okay and what about his middle name?"

"In honor of his father's heritage, he will not have one." Sally answered back still staring at me.

Now I love my mother, and I am A proud mommas boy, BUT! after everything I had just gone through, and coming face to face with her lower lips, I was not quite ready to see her again; but it seemed like my opinion on the matter, didn't matter. not that I would have been able to give one even if I had been asked.

After the nurse's final question about my middle name, she had carefully handed me to my mother.

"Now misses Jackson have you ever Brest fed before?" Nurse asked.

"No Percy is my first, and only child." Sally said with a sad smile.

"Okay, do you mind if I stay to help for his first feeding then?" the Nurse asked in a calm voice.

'Feeding, does that mean what I think it does? please for all that is chaos let it be a bottle' I thought well trying to fight my way out of the blanket I was wrapped in.

"No not at all, But I think I understand what I need to do. I just need to Rub my nipple…"

I stopped listening and try to shout to give me a bottle instead but all that came out was a panic cry.

"Aww. He must be hungry." The Nurse said with a smile on her face.

I then felt myself being shifted again and was met with the second sight that had me thanking chaos that my memory would be wiped soon.

My mother's nipple was about an inch from my face when much to my dismay I once again lost control over my own body. My mother started slowly rubbing her hard nipple against my lips till it popped in, and much to my horror my body started sucking.

Much to my amazement as I was drinking I was forgetting, forgetting my past, forgetting camp, forgetting smelly Gabe, forgetting Sally, forgetting Grover and my last clear thoughts I had before It was all gone was Annabeth saying "Seaweed brain" and Nyx saying "I love you" and me realizing, to late that they both meant the same thing.

**A/N: Okay the part of Percy having to Live through being born was throw in there last minute to have some humor and laugh in a chapter that has been a lot of raw data and stuff to absorb. I will do my best to not have another chapter like this both because it was horrible to write and because I am sure it was not much better to read.**

**Okay So I have made a few choices 1st off this story is going to be Percy X Annabeth, I might make it a multi down the road if it feels right but as of now, this is my plan. 2nd Percy us going to meat Annabeth around the 5-7 I am not sure exactly when yet. 3rd Do you think Gabe should be in the story or should he be killed off early, or maybe held prison as a stick emitter?**

**Also, I am not a baby expert well my wife is currently going baby crazy I am not there quite yet so I did a little looking online to write the birth part and size of the baby please let me know if anything is wrong.**

**So about 120 people have read chapter 9 but only 20 people read chapter 8 so if you feel like you missed something you probably did.**


End file.
